ANYTHING BUT ORDINARY
by BettyBoop6311
Summary: Having been missing George, I wrote a story showing what would happen if he were to return to SGH. I plan to add chapters bringing back other favorite characters as well reuniting the original cast once again. I hope you enjoy this. :)
1. Chapter 1

ANYTHING BUT ORDINARY

PART I OF II

FADE IN

INT. MEREDITH'S BEDROOM – DAWN

Meredith awakens to the sound of the alarm. Looking up at the ceiling she reaches over with a swipe and turns it off without diverting her eyes. She lays staring at the ceiling for a few seconds and then begins getting ready for work.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

Eventually…if you live long enough…everything in life begins to fall into a rhythm. We operate as if on remote control as the things that happen become more and more predictable.

INT. KITCHEN to BATHROOM – MORNING

She pours herself a bowl of cereal and eats it standing over the sink looking out the window as if deep in thought. In the bathroom she brushes her teeth staring into the mirror and turns to walk away expressionless.

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE LIVINGROOM

She stands in the hallway outside the living room looking for her shoes. Once she spots them she walks over and picks them up, plopping down on the sofa to put them on and then gets up to leave, grabbing her coat and keys on the way out.

EXT. DRIVEWAY – MORNING

MEREDITH (V.O.)

From things that people do and say to the light eventually turning green after being red for exactly 30 seconds…to being caught by the same train on the way to work for the last 8 years yet you continue to take the same route.

INT. INSIDE CAR AT RR CROSSIN – MORNING

She sits in her car and watches the train go by.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

But there is comfort in routine…comfort in knowing what to expect. And then that thing you expect to happen happens and you continue to go through your day secure in knowing that things are as they should be.

The guardrail goes up and she continues over the tracks on her way to work.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

Even the things that you find really annoying.

EXT. OUTSIDE SGH - MORNING

Meredith walks toward the hospital after exiting her car and enters the front door and hops on the elevator as the doors close behind her.

EXT. OUTSIDE SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN – DAWN

An explosion is heard followed by a burst of light brightening the entire sky.

There are flashes of a disaster and chaos ensues. It is early dawn so the scene is dark and it's difficult to make out the location. Initially there is silence followed by screaming as silhouettes of people can be seen against the sky lit with fire running toward the location of the explosion.

INT. SGH LOCKERROOM - DAY

Meredith and Cristina are in the locker room getting ready for rounds.

MEREDITH

Do you ever think about how far we've come and how much we've learned since our first year?

She looks at Cristina and hesitates.

Have you ever thought…have you ever wondered if after everything we've been through and everything you've accomplished…if you are happy? I mean, taking into account that there are degrees of happiness and sometimes I even wonder if there is such a thing as happiness.

CRISTINA

I don't know. Maybe just not being unhappy is good enough.

MEREDITH

Back when we first started we were all so sure of what we wanted…but now…if you could have somehow seen the future and chosen your life and what it would be like right now…do you think it would be different than it actually turned out and if you knew you would end up not necessarily happy but just not…unhappy, would you still have wanted the same things?

Cristina pauses and looks at Meredith puzzled. She turns back and continues to get ready for work.

CRISTINA

I look at it this way. Things could be worse.

...Alex walks in.

ALEX

Morning.

Cristina sees Alex and then looks to Meredith. Alex notices Cristina's glance.

ALEX

What?

BACK TO EXT. OUTSIDE SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN – DAWN

There are continued flashes of a scene of destruction yet the news reports back at SGH are quiet. People are screaming over bodies of children scattered everywhere. We watch the destruction as it unfolds through the eyes of an individual observing the scene…breathing loudly…running toward the chaos unable to catch their breath. They stop and watch…frozen in their steps.

INT. SGH LOCKERROOM - DAY

MEREDITH

Alex, are you happy?

ALEX

I'm not unhappy.

MEREDITH

So, is this what you expected when you first got into medicine? I mean, if you could go back and change anything knowing that you may not be standing here right now…would you?

Alex continues to get ready for work

ALEX

That depends.

MEREDITH

On what?

Alex thinks for a moment and then looks over at Izzy's old locker and decides not to go there.

ALEX

I don't know! It's way too early in the morning to be answering questions about life. Catch me after I have a cup of coffee...or two or three.

Alex gets up and leaves the room.

CRISTINA

What has gotten into you today?

Cristina and Meredith both get up and leave the room to begin rounds.

BACK TO EXT. OUTSIDE SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN - DAWN

The person standing and watching the scene unfolding suddenly turns and walks away in shock as a woman screams for them to stay and help. At first they are walking and then begin to run as they pass others that are running in the opposite direction toward the destruction. They continue running…faster and faster until in the darkness and confusion they trip over something and fall to the ground.

BACK TO INT. SGH - DAY

A woman is admitted after having been beaten. Brought in by her husband, they initially tell the staff that she was beaten by an intruder in their home yet they never called the police to report it because they said the person got away before they could see him and there wasn't time due to the severity of the woman's injuries. As the situation unfolds it turns out to be a case of domestic violence. The woman is pregnant with their first child and they have been married for two years. She doesn't lose the baby but she has to decide whether to press charges and whether to stay with him. It's not the first time she's been abused but she has learned to live with it…almost relieved when it happens because she knows it will be months before his guilt allows it to happen again.

BACK TO EXT. OUTSIDE SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN - DAWN

Still in shock and disoriented from the fall, the background noises get progressively louder. The screaming continues and is intensified as ambulance and fire truck sirens approach and then pass by. The person turns and watches the vehicles go by and the sound of the sirens jolt them back into full consciousness. They stand up and face the chaos and slowly begin walking back toward the destruction. After a few steps they begin to run.

BACK TO INT. SGH - DAY

A 21 yr old patient presents with a need for minor surgery complicated by schizophrenia and walking corpse disorder. The staff keeps losing him as he searches the hospital for something he lost which turns out to be his soul. Attempts to restrain the patient are met with such an adverse reaction that they end up having to watch him around the clock as opposed to restraint to ensure he doesn't wander off or follow him if he does to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Through his mental illness he has created an alternative reality. He has friends he talks to that only he can see and hear, a great job and is very wealthy. He denies he is sick and refuses to accept it...certain that the doctors and social workers are all keeping him trapped in the situation to steal his money and business ideas. He believes that once he finds his soul that everything will start to make sense again and that everyone will realize he is not sick and will let him go so he can live his life.

BACK TO EXT. OUTSIDE SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN - DAWN

The person reaches the scene of destruction and begins walking frantically past the bodies as if looking for someone they know. The atmosphere is frenzied as bodies are being carried out of the rubble and laid out on the ground. Helicopters begin arriving to transport the most severely injured. The person appears to find a child they know and runs over to him to assess their injuries. Trauma teams continue to arrive to load the children into the waiting ambulances and helicopters and the person picks up the small child and carries them over to a waiting helicopter crawling in behind. The helicopter is full and as the pilot turns to assess their readiness, the person gives the thumbs up and they get ready to depart.

BACK INT. SGH – LATE AFTERNOON

A child is admitted having been awake nearly 24 hours a day. His condition has baffled his parents and doctors for years who have taken shifts watching the boy to determine the cause of his sleeplessness. Finally the child is diagnosed with a rare condition called chiari malformation where the brain is literally squeezed into the spinal column. The intrusion is so minute it has been missed in several prior tests which were not sensitive enough to see it and also if you didn't know what you were looking for it would easily be missed. The child is only ten but his illness has forced him to mature early in addition to the fact that getting to stay up later meant he spent more time around adults having adult conversations.

As the patients are cared for, tested, diagnosed, and set up for any necessary procedures - Each one of the staff members takes turns staying up with the boy to keep him company.

The schizophrenic patient that is searching for his soul wanders into the same room with the small boy and is eventually relocated to the empty bed next to him so he can be monitored around the clock as well. Meredith, Cristina, and Alex each take a shift and end up having a conversation with the boy that touches them in some way or provides some sort of enlightenment including the schizophrenic patient who up until that point had yet to accept his illness due to a lack of awareness. Each conversation that takes place results in an understanding of the fact that life to the person that is living it is normal, expected, and ordinary even though when you look at it from the outside it is...anything but ordinary.

INT. SGH – LATE AFTERNOON

Meredith is walking through the hospital and stops outside the boy's room. Earlier in the day he had surgery to fix the protrusion into his spinal column and the surgery...barring any unforeseen complications...was successful. He is sleeping. Meredith walks away with a smile...

MEREDITH (V.O.)

What is normal? Everyone's idea of ordinary is different depending on the circumstances. Whether we are coming or going, happy or sad, whether it's quiet or chaos…it's just someone's ordinary day. It gets to the point where nothing surprises you anymore. Even the patients and procedures we see each day…no matter how strange or what you take away from it. The unexpected becomes expected and that becomes your normal…and if you accept it as normal, there can be comfort in that.

BACK TO INT. INSIDE HELICOPTOR - MORNING

The person is looking down at a small boy. A hand reaches out to comfort him and the boy looks up and slowly reaches for the hand. He then closes his eyes but doesn't let go.

EXT. OUTSIDE HELICOPTOR – MORNING

The helicopter takes off.

ANYTHING BUT ORDINARY

Part II of II

FADE IN

INT. MEREDITH'S BEDROOM - DAWN

The scene opens with Meredith waking up to the alarm and getting ready for work.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

Faith can be a difficult concept for some people…believing in something even though you have no proof…like believing in God or an afterlife. Being a doctor you have to have faith or you would never be able to get through the day…all the death, destruction and sadness.

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE LIVINGROOM - MORNING

Meredith stands in the hallway to the living room staring ahead…eventually she enters the room and grabs her shoes sitting down on the sofa to put them on.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

You have to have faith. You have to believe in something good…that things will turn out in the end no matter how impossible. You have to believe that there's a light at the end of the tunnel.

EXT. INSIDE CAR AT RR CROSSING - MORNING

The lights flash as the train goes by and Meredith proceeds to drive to work.

BACK TO INSIDE THE HELICOPTOR - MORNING

Several small children are inside the helicopter. Through the window the person watches as the helicopter approaches the hospital in the distance.

INT. SGH LOCKERROOM - MORNING

Everyone's beepers start going off simultaneously. The news reports a suicide bomber...at an orphanage…children buried in the rubble, injured and killed in staggering numbers.

OWEN

Listen up everyone. Patients will be arriving in the next few minutes. Those being flown to SGH are some of the most severely injured so be prepared for anything. We can expect ten to fifteen critical admissions in the next hour.

INT. HELICOPTOR - MORNING

Inside the helicopter, the person looks down at the small boy below him. A hand reaches out again to comfort him although he is now unconscious.

The helicopter approaches the hospital and lands but the staff is still on their way up to the roof so no one is there to assist them at first. It is dark and the wind is blowing furiously only made worse by the helicopters propeller.

The person inside the helicopter grabs the door and pulls it back quickly...seeing no one they grab the small boy and scoop him into their arms and begin running towards the building. Staff begins arriving, running through the doors and onto the roof…a team led by Callie. The individual carrying the small child and Callie can't see each other clearly due to the windy conditions and the frantic pace of movement. Blinded by the wind they only see each other briefly before they brush by as they pass nearly colliding. Callie turns to make sure the person has not fallen in the near collision.

CALLIE

I'm sorry. Are you ok?

Due to the commotion the person doesn't hear her and continues on. She watches them walk away and then turns back to continue to the helicopter suddenly stopping dead in her tracks as if frozen.

The staff continues to arrive on the roof bringing gurneys with them. The person carrying the child lays them on a gurney and helps to secure them…standing and watching as they are taken away.

They turn back and see several people taking care of the other children and then turn to follow the gurney inside to the ER.

Callie is still unable to move, facing in the opposite direction, still in shock as others run by her to help the remaining children. One of the other staff members runs into her, jolting her out of the trance. She turns slowly to look behind her and sees the person assisting the small child, enter the building...watching as they move out of sight. She shakes it off and continues to the helicopter to help.

INT ER - DAY

Inside the ER everyone is arriving and preparing for the incoming wounded. Meredith, Cristina and Owen, Miranda and Alex are all inside. The atmosphere is anxious as the news plays in the background regarding the number of casualties and wounded.

The person following the child on the gurney continues to walk behind them as they are pulled onto the elevator with the attending staff. The person hesitates at first and then steps onto the elevator behind the gurney. As they descend, the person looks around at those that surround the gurney as if looking for a familiar face. The faces give a reassuring smile or a nod. The elevator stops on the main floor outside the ER as the child is pulled out of the elevator and toward the door to the ER. The person follows behind but stops as they enter and can only watch as the doors swing open…closed and then open again.

As the door swings back, Cristina glances up anxious to grab the first patient and briefly sees the person on the other side of the door. With her mouth open she moves slowly toward the door and stares in disbelief as the gurney passes her by and instead Meredith begins to assess the patient's injuries. Realizing who it is Cristina quickly covers her mouth as if to stifle a scream. No one else can see what she sees and Owen…standing next to her catches her as she stumbles backward into him.

Meredith begins working on the first child and in the confusion doesn't notice Cristina's reaction.

Miranda, only seeing Cristina stumble into Owen is irritated by her clumsiness and moves toward the door to assist the incoming patients.

MIRANDA

Yang, what is wrong with you? Get with it or move out of the way.

As Miranda pushes the door open she looks up and suddenly begins to sob uncontrollably, unable to speak.

Alex sees Miranda's response.

ALEX

What the hell?

Alex begins to move toward the door but Owen gets there first. When the door swings back Owen stops for a second blocking Alex and then runs towards the person throwing his arms around them making it difficult to see who it is. This goes on for several seconds which seems like minutes to Alex as he tries to maneuver around Owen to see who it is. Alex looks to Miranda.

ALEX

Who is it?

Neither Miranda nor Cristina can answer. Owen picks up the person and begins to laugh twirling them around and around and stops with their back facing Alex. Owen, placing his hands on both sides of the person face, kisses them and then hugs them again. As he lets go the person turns to face the others.

GEORGE

Where's Izzy?

Everyone stares in disbelief.

GEORGE

Is Izzy here?

A huge smile crosses Alex's face.

ALEX

O'Malley!

Alex walks over to him and throws his arms around George to give him a big hug.

Meredith, having gotten her patient off to the CT scan sees the commotion for the first time and runs to Cristina who is still unable to talk and continues to stumble as she tries to remain upright.

MEREDITH

What is going on? Cristina, are you ok?

Cristina gestures toward the door. Meredith looks over her shoulder. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion as she sees George standing outside the ER. While trying to help Cristina, she falls to the ground almost taking Cristina with her.

George runs to Meredith and reaches out his hand to help her up.

MEREDITH

George?

George, is that really you?

GEORGE

Are you ok?

MEREDITH

It is you. Where…how…?

GEORGE

I know…I should have said goodbye.

George looks up at everyone.

GEORGE

I should have called. I'm so sorry.

Callie is standing behind George.

CALLIE

George?

GEORGE

Gees. You guys are all acting like you've seen a ghost.

Meredith looks to Cristina.

Bailey has composed herself enough to speak but is still visibly upset and begins to scold George.

BAILEY

George O'Malley!

Thinking she is going to give him a hug George walks over to Miranda with his arms outstretched.

GEORGE

Miranda Bailey…

Miranda slaps his arms away.

BAILEY

George O'Malley, where the HELL have you been? Forget that! Why the HELL didn't you call? I don't know who you think you are and that you don't have an obligation to anyone but yourself but you had…have an obligation to these people here to call and let me…us know where you are and if you are ok. Selfish, selfish, selfish. Don't ever…EVER do that again.

Now come here.

George is tongue tied and can't figure out why everyone is so upset and reluctantly moves towards Bailey not sure what to expect. She gives him a hug.

More children begin to arrive and everyone is forced to get over the shock of seeing George to focus on the crisis.

OWEN

Everyone! I need you to gather yourselves and get moving.

Owen places a hand on George's shoulder.

OWEN

George, can you help us out?

GEORGE

Sure! Just tell me what you want me to do.

As the staff attends to the incoming patients George attempts to talk to Alex as he passes by.

GEORGE

Hey Alex…where's Izzy?

ALEX

Izzy is…I'll talk to you about it later.

GEORGE

ok…

George is visibly unsettled as he watches Alex walk away.

LATER THAT DAY

INT. SG LOCKER ROOM - AFTERNOON

After all patients have been cared for George sneaks out to look for Izzy. He goes to the locker room and sees her locker is empty and becomes upset. He slams the door closed and slams his fists against it. He then turns and kicks over the bench before running out of the room.

INT. ER – AFTERNOON

Meredith looks around for George.

MEREDITH

Where's George?

He was really here wasn't he?

ALEX

I think I know where he is. Come on.

Meredith and Cristina follow Alex to the locker room where they see Izzy's old locker door hanging open and the bench overturned. Alex's turns and walks away with Meredith and Cristina in tow to the old back hallway where they used to hang out as interns.

INT. BACK HALLWAY – AFTERNOON

As Alex, Meredith, and Cristina round the corner, George is pacing back and forth scolding himself. He turns and sees the others arrive and sits down hard on one of the gurneys.

GEORGE

Where is Izzy?

And don't tell me she's dead.

She's dead isn't she?

I should have come back that day instead of just leaving. I should have come back and said goodbye. I never said goodbye to her and I knew she was sick. We were friends. She was my best friend. What kind of a friend just leaves without saying goodbye.

Alex walks over and sits down next to George.

ALEX

Relax. She's not dead. She survived. She beat the cancer.

She's just taking some time to figure things out is all.

She'll be back.

GEORGE

She's ok?

Meredith is annoyed by George's preoccupation with finding Izzy and interrupts the conversation.

MEREDITH

GEORGE! Why didn't you call? We all thought you were dead.

George looks at everyone and pauses.

GEORGE

Dead? Why would you all think I was dead? You knew I was leaving that day. Wait! You knew I was leaving right?

Cristina, grabbing a snack someone left on the gurney, opens it and starts eating, hopping up on the gurney next to Alex.

CRISTINA

Yeah, yeah. We all knew you were leaving. Now tell us why the hell you never called.

Bailey was right...she said as she shakes her head. Selfish, selfish, selfish.

GEORGE

I couldn't. You wouldn't understand.

MEREDITH

How do you know that? You never gave us a chance to understand because you left without saying goodbye AND THEN NEVER CALLED!

George sits quiet at first and then he begins to explain what happened…

GEORGE

That day I left for Iraq. I just had an argument with someone.

ALEX

Did you argue with Izzy? Is that why you are so upset?

GEORGE

No. No, it was someone else.

I was…seeing someone…but didn't tell anyone.

Alex tries to lighten the mood.

ALEX

Was she ugly…or fat?

Dude, was she fat?

Meredith hits Alex in the arm.

ALEX

What? At least I didn't say it was a dude.

George looks at them and then looks down covering his face with his hands. He jumps down off the gurney and walks a few paces away. Leaning up against the wall and facing them he just stands there.

MEREDITH

(comforting)

Oh George.

GEORGE

I spent so many years denying the way I felt and hiding who I was to you, and Callie, and Izzy. Everybody! After I left Callie and started seeing Izzy and it was such a disaster…I knew I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't keep lying to myself.

One night I just couldn't face going home so I went to Joe's Bar instead.

FLASHBACK JOE'S BAR – NIGHT

George is having a conversation with a GUY FROM JOE'S BAR

GUY FROM JOE'S BAR

So, what do you do?

GEORGE

Me? I'm a doctor.

GUY FROM JOE'S BAR

Wow! A doctor!

GEORGE

No, no. Don't be too impressed. My first year I almost killed a guy while doing a basic procedure.

GUY FROM JOE'S BAR

(laughing)

Really?

GEORGE

Yeah. An appendectomy. From that point on I was known as 007 and never really lived it down.

Apparently, having a license to kill is not such a great thing when you are a doctor.

The guy laughs.

GUY FROM JOE'S BAR

So, can I buy you a drink?

George hesitates at first…

GEORGE

Sure…

GUY FROM JOE'S BAR

How about a martini? Shaken…not stirred?

He laughs again as George smiles and looks down shaking his head.

Joe is watching and walks away to make George a drink with a smile on his face.

FLASHBACK SGH

Meredith is in the room with the patient John Doe that was hit by a bus trying to save a woman as he writes 007 on her hand.

BACK TO PRESENT DAY SGH BACK HALLWAY – AFTERNOON

GEORGE

We saw each other on and off for months. I didn't tell anyone. I wouldn't let him tell anyone. I especially couldn't bring myself to tell my Mom and brothers. I couldn't bear to see their reaction. The news would kill them.

I was someone they looked up to after Dad died. Someone they depended on.

I didn't want that job…but it was better than the way they used to look at me.

I couldn't bear to go back to that place of humiliation…once again becoming the brother that was a little different…the brother that every Thanksgiving didn't want to shoot the turkey.

FLASHBACK - INT. TATOO PARLOR – DAY

George sits off to the side watching as his guy gets a tattoo.

GUY FROM JOE'S BAR

I asked him to marry me and he said yes but it seems something always comes up. Some reason to put it off again.

GEORGE

You know my job keeps me really busy. It's just not a good time right now.

GUY FROM JOE'S BAR

It's never a good time.

So I'm getting a tattoo to match his birthmark. That way we will be tied together forever. Even though there's a tattoo on my right hand instead of a ring on my left.

GUY FROM TATOO PARLOR

(Uninterested)

Awww. That's really sweet. Maybe you should stop talking lest I make a mistake.

GEORGE

Mistake? How hard can it be? It looks like the state of Texas.

GUY FROM JOE'S BAR

Please don't piss him off. Between the two of us I'm not the surgeon but I also don't want to lose a finger.

GUY FROM TATOO PARLOR

You gettin' one too?

George looks around at the unsanitary condition of the room.

GEORGE

No. No thanks.

GUY FROM JOE'S BAR

See. A complete lack of commitment.

GEORGE

What commitment? You're getting a tattoo that's the size of pencil eraser.

GUY FROM JOE'S BAR

If it's not such a big deal then you get one too.

GEORGE

No. No thanks.

FLASHBACK

INT SGH OUTSIDE JOHN DOE'S ROOM - DAY

Callie looks for the birthmark on the right hand of John Doe…a freckle shaped like the state of Texas.

FLASHBACK

INT GUY FROM JOE'S BAR - APARTMENT – DAY

GEORGE

Is that my clothes?

GUY FROM JOE'S BAR

You knew when I started dating you I was only doing it so I could double my wardrobe.

GEORGE

Well, those pants are too short for you.

GUY FROM JOE'S BAR

Only a little…plus, it makes me feel closer to you when you're not here…which is all the time.

GEORGE

You're such a girl.

FLASHBACK

INT. SGH OUTSIDE JOHN DOE'S ROOM

Little Grey pointing out that John Doe can't be George because he's too tall.

FLASHBACK - INT. GUY FROM JOE'S BARS APARTMENT - DAY

George and the Guy from Joe's bar are arguing. George was leaving for Iraq and he didn't want him to go. He was always running away, and leaving to go to Iraq was just his way of running away again. They had been seeing each other for months and were in love yet George wasn't ready to accept it.

BACK TO PRESENT DAY SGH BACK HALLWAY – LATE AFTERNOON

GEORGE

That day I was on my way to the hospital to say goodbye. But after we argued I left and he followed me. So instead of going to the hospital, I just left for Iraq. I had to go even though I knew I was only just running away from the way I felt and the person I loved because I was so used to fighting it. I just couldn't stop fighting it. But after I left…the only person I called while I was gone…the reason I left…wouldn't answer or return my calls…and when his phone stopped ringing, I knew I couldn't come back.

So I stayed in Iraq and met as many people as I could to replace everyone I lost..my friends, my family and someone that I loved for the first time in my life..really loved. I met a lot of people and everyone was so nice but they were all just replacements.

Then this one day I was passing by an orphanage and a bunch of kids were playing baseball. There was this one kid that reminded me of myself. His parents had been killed in the war and he didn't have anyone either so we kind of adopted each other. After that we just watched out for each other like brothers and he became my family.

When I heard the explosion and saw the destruction and bodies being carried out of the building, I couldn't bear the thought of losing someone else that I let myself get close to. So I started to run away again…but I knew I couldn't leave him. He didn't have anyone watching out for him so I couldn't just leave him there alone…even if it was just to die…so I went back.

MEREDITH

If that's the boy that came into the ER first he is critical but stable. He was actually quite lucky based on the number of casualties but he should be fine.

George is visibly relieved and reaches for Meredith's hand.

GEORGE

Thank you.

CRISTINA

So Bambi, are you back for good?

George smiles at first at being called Bambi and then shakes his head…getting serious.

GEORGE

There's so much destruction. So much pain it becomes almost unbearable. The people there have lived with that kind of pain for years. To them the pain is normal to the point where it's as if they've lost the ability to feel or it takes something really extreme like a suicide bomber at an orphanage to make them realize what they're going through is NOT normal.

Or maybe they'll never realize it.

No matter how hard it is to accept who I am it was ten times harder to see all that destruction. I never want that to become my normal.

As they listen to George's story they all begin to realize that the person that died that day that they thought was George...the person they had the funeral for...was the guy George had been seeing. In the silence Alex and Cristina look to Meredith.

MEREDITH

(sighs)

George. I need to tell you something.

She begins to explain. George breaks down and they all hug him.

INT. MEREDITH'S BEDROOM - DAWN

Meredith wakes up in bed to the alarm. She stares up at the ceiling and then sits up quickly as if she has just awoken from a dream. She gets out of bed and gets ready for work. Walking down the upstairs hallway and then down the steps she stands outside of the living room completely still.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

Faith is a funny thing. If you can believe in things you can't see…if you can believe in love and friendship…or that miracles do happen…

She walks into the room and bends down to grab her shoes plopping down on the sofa to put them on.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

Then why is it so hard to believe those things you can see…The things that are right in front of you.

GEORGE

Hey!

Meredith laughs as she looks down at George who was sleeping on the couch.

MEREDITH

Welcome home George.


	2. Chapter 2

ALIVE AND KICKING

FADE IN

INT – MEREDITH'S HOUSE – MORNING

Scene opens with Meredith standing over George who spent the night sleeping on her couch. She bumps him a couple of times to get him to wake up.

MEREDITH

Hey…life's too short to sleep all day…especially in your case. You've already been dead once.

Meredith walks over and grabs her coat and keys.

GEORGE (V.O.)

It feels like a million years have passed by since I've been here. A million years and then no time at all. This house was my home once…a long time ago and then what seems like just yesterday.

He looks around the room at all of the memories.

GEORGE (V.O.)

I almost expect Izzy to come tromping down the steps in her Hello Kitty underwear and bitch at me for leaving the toilet seat up or leaving hair on the soap.

It's strange…knowing that everyone thought you were dead and more than just a little annoying that they all seemed to have moved on just fine without you.

MEREDITH

So what are your plans for today?

George sits up on the couch and wipes his face.

GEORGE

Nothing much. I just need to inform all of my family members and friends I'm not dead. Should be a piece of cake.

Wait! Do you have any cake?

He gets up and goes into the kitchen and starts rifling through the cupboards.

GEORGE

Ahhh, cake…chocolate, moist, yum! You know, being in a third world country makes you realize you take so many things for granted. Like food, and a hot shower, and not having to wash sand out of your ass crack several times a day.

He loads up his plate with a double sized piece of chocolate cake and unable to find a clean fork, he begins eating with his hands…making yummy sounds.

MEREDITH

GEORGE! Focus…you have a lot of people to talk to today and you need to get your thoughts together before you see them. How are you going to tell your Mother you are still alive? She's going to freak out. After your Dad died and then you and then the news about Callie…

GEORGE

You know…I hear what you're saying, but right now…all I wanna do is eat cake. Wait…what news about Callie?

MEREDITH

Oh…it's nothing. GEORGE…you realize you are still in denial.

GEORGE

I know…

Oh my God.

He stops for a second.

MEREDITH

What!

GEORGE

Forget about what I'm going to tell my Mom…I have to tell Jason's family that he's dead. Aw crap…

He was such a kind person. When he told his parents he was gay, his Dad went upstairs and grabbed everything out of his room that wasn't nailed down and threw it on the front lawn. He left home that night and never saw his parents again. His Mom would call him once in a while to see how he was doing…he was only 17. It's sad you know. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve any of it.

MEREDITH

You can tell his parents he died a hero. He saved someone's life and gave his own in return.

Do you want me to come with you?

I can stay home today and be there to support you…you know…Izzy-style.

GEORGE

I forgot about Izzy. Jeezus…is it too late to go back to Iraq…or back in time and do everything over…and different.

He stares at his cake. Meredith goes to the phone and calls Bailey.

MEREDITH

Miranda, this is Meredith. How's he doing? Not good. I guess it's easier to be dead than to have to tell people you're alive and kicking. Anyway, I'm going to stay with him today to help him get through it. Ok…I will…See you tomorrow.

GEORGE

You will what?

Meredith walks over and punches him in the arm.

GEORGE

Ow. That's hurt.

MEREDITH

It's from Bailey. She's still pissed at you.

George is rubbing his arm with the hand that has chocolate on it.

GEORGE

I find it ridiculous that people are mad at me for not being dead.

Meredith takes off her jacket and starts making breakfast.

MEREDITH

People are not mad at you for not being dead. They are mad at you for leaving without saying goodbye and then not calling anyone to let them know you were ok. We're your family too you know. You had obligations here. You didn't just run away from your life, you ran away from us. It hurts to know that you didn't trust us enough to tell us the truth. You know us…after everything we've been through together you should have known that we would all be there for you.

GEORGE

Well…my being alive should make up for some of that.

MEREDITH

You would think so wouldn't you?

She grabs the cake from him and tugs at the sleeve where he just wiped the chocolate and rolls her eyes.

MEREDITH

Seriously George, there is such a thing as a napkin. Now go take a shower. I'll make some breakfast and we'll get it all done in one day. Like a bandaid…rip it off.

She smacks him on the butt as he walks by and reluctantly he goes to get ready.

MEREDITH

You are getting skinny. We need to put some meat back on you.

GEORGE

I was trying but you took my cake away from me.

He gestures to the cake.

MEREDITH

Fine…I will make you chocolate chip pancakes.

GEORGE

Ok then.

He leaves the room and Meredith giggles. A serious look then comes over her as she realizes he hasn't figured out the most obvious thing yet. She brushes it off and pulls the pan out from under the cupboard and begins making pancakes.

GEORGE

Hey Meredith?

Meredith thinks….here it comes…

MEREDITH

What…

GEORGE

Can we swing by the hospital today so I can check on Momo?

Momo is the boy that George befriended in Iraq. She breathes a sigh of relief.

MEREDITH

Of course!

INT. SCH ON-CALL ROOM – MORNING

Callie is sitting in the dark in the on-call room slid up against the wall on the inside corner of the bottom bunk with the covers pulled up over her knees. She is thinking about George…happy he is still alive but hating herself for feeling like he should have been just as happy to see her as he was to see Izzy and the others.

The door opens and Arizona peaks in, turning on the light.

ARIZONA

Are you ok?

She walks over and sits on the edge of the bed trying to comfort Callie.

CALLIE

What? Oh yeah…I'm fine. It's just such a…shock is all.

ARIZONA

Shock is right. Nothing short of a miracle.

CALLIE

What? Yeah…I just need a minute ok?

ARIZONA

That's fine. Take all the time you need. I just came in to check on you and make sure you were ok.

CALLIE

I appreciate it. I really do. But I just need a minute to process what just happened.

ARIZONA

I know. If you need me you know where I am.

She leans over and kisses Callie and leaves the room. Before she can shut the door…

CALLIE

Arizona?

Arizona quickly walks back into the room.

CALLIE

Can you shut the light off?

Arizona stands there for a second and then leaves shutting off the light as she closes the door.

INT – SGH NURSES STATION - MORNING

Mark is standing over by the nurse's station and catches Arizona as she comes out.

MARK

Is she ok?

ARIZONA

Well, she says she's ok but she won't talk to me so your guess is as good as mine.

MARK

Maybe I'll go in and talk to her.

ARIZONA

She wants to be left alone. In fact, she specifically asked to be left alone.

MARK

So…what are you saying?

ARIZONA

I'm saying leave her alone!

She walks away visibly pissed and throws one last look at the door to the on-call room as she leaves.

INT – SGH ON-CALL ROOM – MORNING

Callie is once again sitting in the dark by herself. She begins to cry.

INT MEREDITH'S HOUSE – MORNING

George walks into the room having gotten dresses in some of Derek's old clothes. Meredith does a double take as he stands with his back to her.

GEORGE

I hope you don't mind. I grabbed some of Derek's things because my clothes are so dirty I don't think I'll ever get them clean again. Seriously…they're standing up in the corner of the bathroom.

MEREDITH

Not at all. You look adorable.

GEORGE

You say that to all the boys.

Meredith giggles.

GEORGE

So…where's Derek? And why are you living in this house again?

Meredith sighs.

MEREDITH

Long story… and a story for another day.

GEORGE

Can I at least ask where he is?

MEREDITH

He's home…at the other house in the woods. His house…in the woods.

GEORGE

His house? Not your house?

MEREDITH

GEORGE! Shove those pancakes into your pancake hole so we can get going.

George starts shoving pancakes in his mouth like there's no tomorrow. He didn't need Meredith's idle threats. Then with his mouth full he begins to speak again…

GEORGE

Can I have a glass of milk?

Meredith once again smiling goes to get him a glass of milk and then hugs him and kisses his cheek.

INT. – SGH – DAYTIME

Bailey is standing at the nurse's station and filling out paperwork with a smile on her face. Chief Webber walks up…

WEBBER

Did I hear this right? George is alive and this whole time has been living in Iraq?

BAILEY

You did indeed! I can literally say I feel like jumping out of my skin. It's not like anything I've ever felt. It's like winning the lottery or the Harper Avery Award. You know…some parents complain about their kids returning home but I never understood it. To me…not having to worry anymore is a relief. I wish all of my kids would come home.

Webber knows she's referring to Izzy.

WEBBER

When will he be in again? He left before I could see him last night. I'm on my way home but I'd wait if he's going to be in today. I feel like he's one of my kids too you know.

He puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

BAILEY

I am not sure he will be in today with everything that happened and I know he wants to talk to his family to let them know he's still alive.

The Chief stands there for a second weighing the option of staying even though he's been in surgery for the last 10 hours or going home and getting some sleep. Too exhausted to make a decision…sleep wins out by default.

WEBBER

Well, it's been a long night so I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow.

He walks over to the elevator and presses the button. Looking down at his watch when the doors open he doesn't realize George is standing right in front of him.

GEORGE

Chief Webber

WEBBER

George. I can't believe it. It is true.

George reaches out to shake his hand and the chief grabs him to give him a hug.

WEBBER

We've missed you here. You were my "go to" guy…are my "go to" guy. When we thought you were dead…there was a small part of me that I never thought would heal. And then…here you are. I just can't believe it.

GEORGE

I know. I'm sorry I didn't contact anyone.

WEBBER

Well being alive exempts you from any mistake you have ever made in your life as far as I'm concerned.

GEORGE

That's what I said.

MEREDITH

George…we should get going. How are the kids doing Dr. Webber?

WEBBER

Great! Better than we expected based on the injuries and we didn't lose anyone.

GEORGE

We're just going to go check on them and see how they're doing.

WEBBER

Sure…sure. I understand. Hey look, I've been up all night so I'm going to go home and get some sleep. Give me a call if anything happens or you need me ok?

MEREDITH

We will. Now go get some sleep.

She pushed him into the elevator.

George walks up behind Miranda who is pretending she doesn't see him. He puts his arms around her from behind and she starts to cry again.

GEORGE

Awww, don't cry. I'm sorry I hurt you…but you will be glad to know that Meredith punched me extra hard for you this morning.

MEREDITH

I did. Total knuckle sandwich.

BAILEY

So what are your plans?

GEORGE

Well, I'm going to go check on Momo and then I'm going to go see my….

BAILEY

No…not what are your plans for today? What are your plans for your life. What are you going to do with your life? Are you staying here or are you going to leave again…

GEORGE

Well…I thought I'd stay…if that's ok…

BAILEY

Well alright then. Here's all of your paperwork for HR. Sign by the green arrows on pages 1, 4, and 5 and drop them off to HR today. Here's a little welcome home gift. From me.

GEORGE

Ohhh, thank you. What is it?

BAILEY

I'm not going to tell you what it is. Open it!

George opens the box and it's a brand new stethoscope.

GEORGE

Now I'm going to cry. This is really beautiful…thank you.

BAILEY

You are welcome. Now sign your paperwork and take it to HR.

GEORGE

I'm just going to go check on….

BAILEY

Now!

George, afraid she's going to punch him again stops to sign the paperwork.

GEORGE

Does anyone…

Bailey slaps a pen down on the counter and walks away.

GEORGE

Thank you.

Is it my imagination or has she become scarier than she was before?

MEREDITH

She just loves you is all.

George signs the papers and he and Meredith head to HR to drop it off. As they leave they walk by the on-call room where Callie is hiding…still deep in thought.

GEORGE (V.O.)

I've walked these halls it seems…like a million times. The echo of footsteps on the vinyl in the quiet of the morning. The smells…of antiseptic and Lysol coming from…everywhere. I don't recognize half the people here anymore…yet I feel more at home than I have in 3 years.

He looks over at Meredith and she smiles back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

WHAT IS LIFE

FADE IN

INT. - HOSPITAL ROOM #222 - MORNING

George walks into room #222 and stands in the doorway looking over at a child that is so small he makes the single sized hospital bed look massive. He walks quietly over to the bed and brushes the thick black hair out of his face…careful not to wake him. Momo doesn't move. George looks behind him for a chair and pulls it over to the side of the bed. He takes Momo's hand in his and then buries his face in it...blocking out everyone and everything in the room.

Meredith watches from the doorway leaning against the frame with her arms folded in front of her. She looks at all that thick, dark, curly hair and it reminds her of Derek.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

I don't spend a lot of time thinking about dying or being afraid of death. Being a surgeon…you would think that wouldn't be the case. I'm sure I may have at one point when I was younger…but as time goes by it's as if your heart somehow becomes detached from your emotions or the connection becomes rerouted through the logical part of your brain that tells you…death is just a part of life.

I don't remember crying at all after my Mom died. I do remember being relieved. Maybe if she hadn't been sick for so many years it would have been a different story. Then Derek is shot and I lose our baby…

It makes you wonder…what is life? Is there some deep dark purpose for us being here or are we just here for God's entertainment. I can almost picture him sitting in a recliner with a big bowl of popcorn on his lap rocking back and forth in laughter as we struggle…and triumph…only to struggle once again.

Seriously…if I find out that's the case when I get to heaven…I am totally going to kick God's ass.

Arizona is making rounds and notices Meredith in the doorway seemingly a million miles away and puts a hand on her shoulder before she passes by her so as not to startle her.

ARIZONA

Hey…

MEREDITH

Hey yourself…

So how's he doing today?

ARIZONA

Well…Mohammed had a lot of internal injuries and we had to remove his spleen. There was a lot of bruising and he is going to be sore when he wakes up.

GEORGE

But he's going to be ok.

Arizona looks over at Meredith.

ARIZONA

But he's going to be ok.

George…how are you by the way? Did anyone examine you for any injuries or pain?

GEORGE

No…I wasn't in the building when it happened. I'm one of the lucky ones. I get to live knowing that things like this happen…witnessing things like this happening. Yeah…I'm one of the lucky ones.

ARIZONA

It must have been difficult to go through that...but I'm glad you're ok.

George doesn't respond. It's inappropriate to say thank you when the ones who died had just as much right to live as he did.

Arizona, having done a quick exam on Momo folds up her stethoscope and leaves the room. She wanted to say something to George about Callie but she only knew him for a short time before they thought he had died. She was also somewhat stifled by her insecurity over Callie's apparent feelings for George.

MEREDITH

Do you remember Arizona? She was here the year before you left.

GEORGE

Of course I do.

MEREDITH

You know…she and Callie are really close…friends

GEORGE

That's great. I mean…I'm glad for her. That she has someone…Callie I mean.

Meredith begins to talk again when Callie walks into the room. She has on her best brave face.

CALLIE

Hey…how are you.

George gets up and hugs her.

GEORGE

I'm good…you know…considering the fact that I was supposed to be dead.

Callie stands stiff…unable to fully hug George back. She looks over at Meredith.

CALLIE

He jokes…

How can you joke about it? I know we weren't together before you left but losing you…when I thought that I lost you…

George is exasperated…

GEORGE

I wish I could go forward in time to a point where I have said I'm sorry to everyone at least once so I don't have to hear how angry people are because I'm still alive.

CALLIE

No…don't worry about saying you're sorry George. Don't worry about me at all. In fact…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I even gave a shit.

She quickly leaves the room. George throws up his hands in defeat.

GEORGE

I give up.

MEREDITH

It'll be ok…just stay focused. We've got to go see your Mom

GEORGE

And my brothers…Hey, I've got a great idea. Why don't you go talk to my Mom and my brothers and tell them I'm still alive and I'll see them on Thanksgiving? No wait…then they'd make me shoot a damn turkey for dinner. Ugh! Alright…let's get this over with.

MEREDITH

I'll call your Mom and have them meet us at her house.

GEORGE

Don't tell her I'm with you…or what it's about…Also…make it an hour. I've got something to do first. Come on.

INT. – GEORGE'S OLD APT. – DAY

GEORGE

What are the chances its still here?

MEREDITH

What? Wait!

George runs his hand over the top of the door and finds the old hide-a-key. Before Meredith can stop him he uses it to open the door.

MEREDITH

George…You don't live here anymore.

When the door opens a Chinese couple stand startled…staring at the intruders not sure what to do.

MEREDITH

Oh my God…I'm so sorry. We're sorry for intruding. George, let's go.

GEORGE

No…I have to get something.

George then says to the couple…

It will only be a second.

The couple stands close together not sure what to think or what will happen next. Neither speak English so Meredith's comforting words are lost on them. Meredith notices the man starting to look around…most likely for a weapon.

MEREDITH

GEORGE! We've got to go NOW!

George is in the bedroom reaching above the door inside the closet. Suddenly his hand touches something.

GEORGE

I've got it.

He then yells to Meredith…

I'VE GOT IT!

Just then he appears in the hallway with a small notebook in his hand.

GEORGE

Ok…we can go now.

George…realizing the couple doesn't speak English tries to talk to them loudly as if that would improve their comprehension of what he's saying.

GEORGE

THIS-IS-MINE. I-USED-TO-LIVE-HERE.

The couple moves closer together and the man again looks around wildly for a nearby weapon.

MEREDITH

We are leaving now. George…let's go!

GEORGE

Thank you.

She pulls George by the arm and shuts the door behind her. They begin walking away when George stops and turns back.

MEREDITH

George…what are you doing?

George takes the hide-a-key and slides it under the door. The two of them leave the building.

INT. MEREDITH'S CAR – DAY

MEREDITH

George what the hell are you doing? You barged in on that poor couple and you are lucky they didn't have a gun or something. What are you thinking? What is that book?

GEORGE

It's an old journal I kept while I was seeing Jason. I couldn't talk to anyone so I just wrote everything down in this journal. I thought I'd share it with his parents…you know…if they want to read it.

MEREDITH

You almost got yourself killed.

Meredith looks over at George expecting a reaction but his only reaction is excitement that he found the book. He had almost forgotten all about it. He holds it in his hand and slaps it against the palm of his other…making a clapping sound…lost in his thoughts and not realizing the danger he had put them in.

George and Meredith pull up outside of Jason's parent's house. There are no cars in the driveway so for a moment George is hopeful he can delay the visit. Then someone in the house pulls back a curtain and his heart sinks a bit.

MEREDITH

You can do this. Remember George…just like a band aid…rip it off.

GEORGE

Okay.

He hesitates…looking toward the house but not budging. Then he opens the door of the car.

GEORGE

I'll be right back.

EXT. – JASON'S PARENT'S HOUSE – DAY

George walks toward the door and before he can knock…it opens. There is an older woman in the doorway that must be Jason's Mom.

JASON'S MOM

You must be George.

George is startled for a moment.

GEORGE

You know me?

JASON'S MOM

Oh, I know all about you.

She steps forward and gives him a hug.

JASON'S MOM

Can you come in?

GEORGE

Sure.

JASON'S MOM

What about your friend. Would she like to come in too?

George turns around to wave Meredith in but she is already lost in thought.

GEORGE

That's ok…she'll be ok. We can go in though.

JASON'S MOM

So…you are here and I haven't been able to get a hold of Jason for quite some time. I'm having mixed feelings about being glad to finally meet you and not wanting to hear what you have to say.

GEORGE

Is your husband here so I can talk to both of you?

JASON'S MOM

My husband passed away two years ago. Judging by the look on your face, you didn't realize that I knew all about you.

GEORGE

Jason did say you talked on occasion but I didn't know he told you about us.

JASON'S MOM

I have something for you.

She walks over to a drawer and pulls out a box of envelopes with cards, letters, and pictures documenting their entire relationship.

JASON'S MOM

I want you to have these.

GEORGE

Thank you.

I have something for you as well.

He hands her the journal.

GEORGE

I wrote down everything that I could remember. Every day we spent together. I don't know if he told you…I hadn't told my family about us. This book was a way for me to tell the world what I wanted everyone to know about Jason…and I didn't want to forget.

JASON'S MOM

I knew. He and I talked about everything. I am sure you must be surprised by that knowing that his Dad kicked him out of the house when he was a teenager and refused to talk to him again. But we were close. He was my child and I loved him unconditionally. It broke my heart to see him go that day…and I never really forgave his father for taking my son away from me.

His Dad was in the military…they had rules…expectations about…proper behavior…and he was so intolerant of what he considered to be a personal weakness. I think he suspected before Jason said anything so he was always pushing him to do things that he didn't enjoy…like playing football and going hunting. Jason couldn't hurt a fly. Every time he went out with his Dad I could hear him in his room crying afterward.

So…you are here to give me bad news.

GEORGE

I wish I didn't have to…but you're right.

His Mom starts to cry. She then composes herself enough to ask…

JASON'S MOM

It happened three years ago right?

George shakes his head yes.

GEORGE

Just tell me how much you want to know.

If it helps…he died a hero.

JASON'S MOM

I'm not surprised by that at all. So he died saving someone?

GEORGE

Yes. He pulled her out from in front of a bus and…but couldn't get out of the way before...

She shakes her head. She is glad to know that he is not suffering anymore and takes a deep breath.

JASON'S MOM

So…where is he buried?

GEORGE

He's in Lakeview Cemetery in the east corner at the top of a hill overlooking the park.

It's a beautiful place and I…

Suddenly Jason's Mom bursts out in laughter…so hard that tears start streaming from her eyes.

GEORGE

Uh…are you ok?

JASON'S MOM

I am more than ok.

I know where he is. He's buried not more than eight feet away from his Father.

They both laugh together.

GEORGE

Do you need help changing the inscription on the marker?

JASON'S MOM

No…every now and then, I'd take a couple dollars out of his Dad's wallet.

She winks at him.

JASON'S MOM

It adds up after a while…so I can take care of it. But thank you for offering.

GEORGE

Well, I am glad we got a chance to meet but I should probably get going. I'm going to go talk to my family.

JASON'S MOM

I'm glad I got a chance to meet you too.

He hugs her goodbye and gets in the car with Meredith who is jolted out of her trance by the sound.

INT. – MEREDITH'S CAR - DAY

MEREDITH

How did it go?

George looks down at the box of pictures and pulls out one of him and Jason.

GEORGE

Good. She knew about me already.

MEREDITH

Most Mom's do.

Are you ready to go see your Mom and brothers?

GEORGE

I'm ready.

He holds up the picture of him and Jason and shows it to Meredith.

MEREDITH

Awww…so cute!

George looks back at it again.

GEORGE

Yeah…it is cute isn't it.

EXT. – GEORGE'S MOM'S HOUSE – DAY

MEREDITH

I thought I would go in first and talk to her…rather than you just walking in. What do you think?

GEORGE

I think that's a good idea. The last thing I want is to spring this on them all at once. Just make sure you don't just blurt it out.

MEREDITH

Oh ye who hath little faith…

GEORGE

I'm just sayin'…

MEREDITH

I know what you're saying. Don't worry.

She takes a deep breath…

MEREDITH

Ok…here we go.

Meredith walks around the corner of the garage toward the door of George's Mom's house and George waits until she goes in. He then gets out of the car and stands outside the door which is open. The screen door is closed but it allows him to hear what is being said so he knows when to make his entrance.

He hears his brothers talking to Meredith...niceties…glad to see you agains…

MRS. O'MALLEY

Meredith…so nice to see you dear. I admit, I'm a little nervous as to why you wanted to see me. There's nothing wrong with Callie is there?

MEREDITH

No, no…nothing like that.

JERRY

Plus if there were something wrong with Callie she wouldn't have asked me and Ronny here…unless she's not gay anymore.

Jerry and Ronny laugh…

GEORGE

Callies gay?

George just realizes he said that loud enough for everyone to hear. He braces himself outside the door and presses his back against the wall…waiting for them to start talking again but there is only silence. He can't see on the other side of the door that everyone is staring and waiting for a ghost to appear.

MEREDITH

George…get in here.

Before George can open the door both Jerry and Ronny burst through it and just stand there looking at him.

GEORGE

Hello?

JERRY

Oh my God!

They both hug him. In the meantime…Mrs. O'Malley has gone back to making dinner just like she never skipped a beat. She still hadn't seen George yet as he was trapped on the porch in a sandwich between Jerry and Ronny who were now bouncing him back and forth as they jumped for joy.

Then the door opens. Although she can hear it she doesn't want to turn around for fear it won't really be true and is all just a dream…a dream she has had many times before only to awaken to that same empty feeling.

George walks into the kitchen.

GEORGE

Hi Mom…

She doesn't turn around.

MRS. O'MALLEY

So…can you stay for dinner?

GEORGE

What are you having?

They all start laughing and George and his Mother hug.

Meredith stays for dinner but is once again preoccupied with her thoughts about Derek. Spending the day with George has been a welcome distraction.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

Life can be broken down into a series of moments. Those moments are made up of experiences and emotions that are instrumental in making us who we are.

Two days ago I prayed to God for a miracle because I felt so lost...and alone. Sometimes the answers to your prayers are completely different from what you would expect but there's one thing you can be sure of…that there is a higher power that is watching and knows what's best for you…at least for now.


	4. Chapter 4

OLD MAN TAKE A LOOK AT MY LIFE

(I'm a lot like you were)

FADE IN

INT. – SGH – MORNING

Meredith is in the locker room getting ready for rounds.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

When you are a child your perspective on everything is exaggerated. Everything in your world is super-sized…your house…your neighborhood…adults…your imagination. It's a time when the world seems infinite and anything seems possible.

I remember my Dad being this massive, towering presence who lifted me onto his shoulders as we crashed through waves in the ocean during a vacation up north. There was no fear…only pure delight.

When you're a child your Dad is your hero…or at least he is in your imagination…or maybe that's just in fairy tales.

When my Dad left I felt an enormous sense of loss…an unimaginable pain that never healed…and which affected my ability to allow anyone to get too close. The damage had been done.

I carry that damaged heart around with me for a lifetime looking for the missing piece that would make it whole once again ever asking the question…where's my Jerry Maguire ending? You complete me…

It's such bullshit.

She tosses her shoes into her locker and they hit with a thud. Cristina walks in.

CRISTINA

Ugh! You've got on your passive aggressive face again.

Meredith looks at her and rolls her eyes.

CRISTINA

That's better.

Let the world know how you really feel. Take me for instance…I look pissed off all the time. That way it lets people know up front not to ask me stupid questions because I have already pre-judged them.

I never waiver in my contempt of people in general…I pretty much hate just about everyone…and the look on my face supports that.

Meredith gets ready to respond and Alex walks in.

ALEX

Hey…look who I found out roaming the halls. Looked a little lost so I thought I'd give him a guided tour to the smelliest, most unsanitary place in the hospital.

He takes a deep breath and pats George on the back.

ALEX

Breathe deep George. Take it all in. The smell of dirty sweat socks and crusty scrubs…welcome back buddy.

GEORGE

If you'd been some of the places I have in the last three years…you happily sleep in a pile of dirty sweat socks and use crusty scrubs to towel off after a dirt bath.

ALEX

Tell me more about it because I really want to know…no, really I do. But it'll have to be some other time. I hear there's a new attending arriving today and I don't want to presume anything…but I saw them pass by in their convertible with the top down and long blond hair blowing in the wind…and I got a feeling that my nights from here on out will be very busy. Just sayin'.

Meredith laughs.

CRISTINA

I love how you just expect that every new attending or resident that walks through the door is going to fall madly in love with you. You're so arrogant it makes me want to hit you.

ALEX

Well, keep it below the neck cause I wouldn't want a nasty scar to ruin these good looks.

GEORGE

Good to know that nothing ever changes. Alex is still the same old Alex.

ALEX

Why change…if it ain't broke. Plus…you can't improve on perfection.

George, Cristina, and Meredith all look at each shaking their heads.

CRISTINA

You know what? You are going to make me vomit. And when I do…I just may do it all over you for causing me to vomit in the first place.

George takes Alex by the shoulders and moves him away.

GEORGE

Here…stand over here. Just in case.

Bailey walks in the room.

BAILEY

What are you all still doing in here just standing around?

She stands there watching as the team disburses and everyone responds simultaneously making their way out of the room and past Bailey.

CRISTINA, MEREDITH, GEORGE, ALEX

Nothing, not doing anything, we were just leaving, on our way, stinks in here anyway….

They all shuffle out the door and Bailey looks around at the room and smiles…until the smell hits her.

BAILEY

It does stink in here…

Bailey walks out of the room and to the nurse's station.

BAILEY

What is that nasty smell in the locker room?

NURSE

Oh that? Yeah, that's cause it's a locker room.

BAILEY

I understand that. I mean it stinks worse than usual. Like something crawled in there and died…or something crawled in there and dragged something dead with it.

NURSE

Again…it's a locker room.

Bailey gives her a look of irritation and disbelief that she was completely dismissing her concerns. She catches the janitor walking by and pulls them by the arm into the locker room.

BAILEY

Smell that! What do you smell? Do you smell that? What is that smell?

The janitor is a 62 year old man that is so thin and tired looking you wonder how he doesn't just collapse in a pile of bones…which someone would eventually just sweep under a rug.

Regardless…he seems less than interested.

JANITOR

Yeah…that's a smell alright.

He turns and walks out of the room.

BAILEY

No one takes me seriously anymore. Well, just because they don't care doesn't mean I can't figure it out on my own.

She walks around sniffing…around the lockers…in the shower…behind the garbage can…

BAILEY

Getting closer…WHEW!

She ends up in a back closet that butts up against an exterior wall. There is an old cupboard up above a storage shelf and she examines the distance from the floor trying to figure out how she will get up there. She looks around the room and sees nothing that would boost her high enough. Undefeated…she looks out the door of the room then grabs one of the benches and pulls it into the closet sliding it up close enough so she can use the shelves to pull herself up. The closer she gets to the cupboard, the stronger the smell.

BAILEY

For the love of God! What is that smell.

She opens the cupboard and finds a pair of beady eyes staring back at her and jumps backward almost falling off the bench but ends up hanging onto the door of the cupboard which swings out and then back as she regains her footing.

She slams the doors closed and catches her breath.

George comes back into the room to get something from his locker and sees that the bench is gone. Following the trail to the back he finds Bailey standing on it in the back closet pressing the doors of the cupboard closed like she's holding back an avalanche.

GEORGE

Sooooo…what are you doing?

He says in a playful tone so as not to poke the beast.

BAILEY

What am I doing?

I'm doing someone else's job…that's' what I'm doing…because no one else seems to be concerned that there's a family of whatever the hell that is in there with the beady little glow in the dark eyes that just scared the living bejeezus out of me.

George thinks...too late…the beast has awoken.

GEORGE

Come on…

He lends her a hand and helps her down from the bench. He then steps up in her place and opens the cupboard…slowly at first in case something tries to escape and then all the way.

GEORGE

Ohhh…well aren't you the cutest little thing.

He reaches his hand in and pulls out a small fuzzy white animal and shows it to Bailey.

GEORGE

It's a family of possums. Well, it's a mother and one, two, three…three adorable little babies.

BAILEY

What are you doing…put that wild animal down. You are going to get rabies.

GEORGE

Oh, they're fine. Aren't you? Yes you are! You are so cute…

Bailey looks at George like he's lost his mind.

BAILEY

I'll go get the janitor so he can trap them and get them out of here.

George is still talking baby talk to the possums.

BAILEY

You coming?

George puts the baby back in the cupboard and jumps down from the bench. They leave the room together.

INT. – SGH HALLWAY – MORNING

Meredith, Cristina, and Alex are all waiting for George by the snack stand. Cristina is shoving donuts into her face and Alex is watching the halls for the new Attending. Meredith is just staring at the donuts uninterested.

CRISTINA

Here…take a bite.

She says shoving the donut toward Meredith and Meredith backs away in response making a face.

CRISTINA

Alex…what are you doing?

ALEX

Waiting for destiny to befall me…I mean…to fall on me.

CRISTINA

God you're so gross.

MEREDITH

Alex…the new attending is not even due to arrive until days from now and Cristina…eating all that garbage is unhealthy…and where the hell is George?

CRISTINA

Wow…hell hath no fury…

MEREDITH

I'm not scorned. He's scorned…I mean…no one is scorned.

ALEX

Who's scorned?

MEREDITH AND CRISTINA

NO ONE!

George rounds the corner and heads towards the donuts, picking one up taking a huge bite…getting frosting all over his face. Cristina groans and tosses her doughnut away.

CRISTINA

Why are guys so gross?

GEORGE

Say what you want…I just helped Bailey rescue a family of possums from the closet in the locker room.

Alex walks over and leans down on the food cart. George presents his doughnut to him and Alex takes a bite.

MEREDITH

George, you stink. Did you wash your hands?

GEORGE

Um….no.

Alex spits out the doughnut into the trash and walks away.

ALEX

Thanks man. Really.

George finishes off his doughnut and then runs to catch up to everyone.

As the team takes off to begin rounds Meredith's beeper goes off. She heads down to the ER alone while the others continue rounds without her.

INT. - SGH ER - MORNING

She walks up to the nurse's station…

MEREDITH

Someone paged me?

The nurse gestures behind her. Meredith turns around and sees several people in the waiting room but none that she recognizes. She turns back to the nurse.

MEREDITH

What am I missing?

NURSE

Your father? He's right there.

She gestures toward this thin, ragged, balding, grey-haired old man who barely has the strength to hold his head up.

Meredith walks toward him still unable to see anything familiar in this person that sits before her yet horrified by the image and potential that it's really him.

MEREDITH

Daddy?

Her Dad lifts his head up and manages a bit of a smile.

MEREDITH'S DAD

Hey pumpkin, how are you doing?

He then begins a coughing fit that causes him to almost collapse and Meredith reaches out and holds him by the arm to keep him from falling off the chair.

MEREDITH

Dad, what's going on? Have you been sick? You look like…

Not wanting to state the obvious, she stops herself and he continues for her.

MEREDITH'S DAD

Death?

Cristina appears from around the corner.

CRISTINA

Hey, what do you got? Got anything good? All the cases on rounds look like they'll live.

Whoa? Who's that?

MEREDITH

It's my Dad. Do me a favor…can you go get a wheelchair?

CRISTINA

Don't move! Be right back.

Cristina runs off to find a wheelchair and quickly returns and helps Meredith move her Dad from the chair which didn't require much effort at all as he must have lost 50lbs or more since she saw him last.

MEREDITH

He barely weighs more than me.

CRISTINA

What's going on with him? How did this happen so quickly?

MEREDITH

I don't know how fast it happened. I haven't seen him in a while.

Meredith grabs the first intern she can find and asks them to help her get her Dad to a room so they can begin a workup to find out what's wrong. Meredith fills out the necessary paperwork and upon returning to her Dad's room, finds him dressed in a gown and in bed. She pulls up a chair and sits beside him.

MEREDITH

Dad…what's going on? How long have you been sick?

MEREDITH'S DAD

Not sure. A while I guess. It all seemed to happen so fast. Then before I realized it was happening it just passed the point of no return where anything I did wouldn't help. Lately I've been too weak and nauseous to eat let alone move…so I came here.

MEREDITH

Well, you did the right thing by coming in. Can you tell me what your symptoms are?

MEREDITH'S DAD

Well...weakness, nausea, pressure in my chest…like I can't breath, and I'm so tired all the time.

MEREDITH

…and you've been bed-ridden for how long?

MEREDITH'S DAD

If by bedridden you mean unable to walk more than 5 feet without stopping to take a breath then that's been going on a while…maybe months. Sometimes I sit in my car for hours because I know that even if I tried I wouldn't make it to the house plus, sitting upright seems to help with my breathing.

He starts again with the coughing fit.

MEREDITH

Ok…that's enough for now. We'll run some tests and see if we can figure out what's going on.

Meredith turns to the intern…

MEREDITH

Let's get him started on some oxygen. I want a full blood workup and a Neuro exam.

INTERN

Should I page Dr. Shepherd?

MEREDITH

No…find out who else is Attending today and page them.

CRISTINA

Mer…it's your Dad. I'm sure he'll be more than willing to help.

Meredith looks at the intern who is staring at her waiting for further instructions.

MEREDITH

Get going!

Meredith signs off on the chart as the intern leaves to go find the nearest Neuro Attending. Alex and George round the corner.

ALEX

So what's going on? How come you were paged?

Meredith looks at him and smiles a quick fake smirk and then turns around to look at her Dad through the glass.

MEREDITH

Oh nothing…same old nightmare that just never ends.

CRISTINA

Where have you boys been?

ALEX

Makin' out in the on-call room…where ya think we've been.

George throws up his hands...

GEORGE

Wait a minute...Do I get a say in this because seriously, you're not my type at all.

While the three of them bicker amongst themselves, Meredith walks over and stares at her Dad through the glass with her arms folded in front of her.

INT. - SGH HALLWAY - LATE MORNING

The intern cannot find another Neuro Attending and ends up running into Derek.

INTERN

Dr. Shepherd? I'm not supposed to tell you this but Dr. Shepherd's…your wife's…her Dad was admitted earlier and he's going to need a Neuro consult. Dr. Shepherd…your wife…told me…

DEREK

Ok…let's assume in the interest of time…and my sanity that when you say Dr. Shepherd and you are not talking about me that you mean my wife.

Let me see the chart?

INTERN

Dr. Shepherds got the chart. She specifically asked that I find another Attending to do the consult.

DEREK

Oh!

INTERN

I just wanted to let you know in case you were wondering why I didn't ask you.

DEREK

Ok. Fine. Then go find Dr. Morris. I saw him in the Physician's Lounge about a half hour ago so you may still be able to catch him there.

INTERN

Thank you Dr. Shepherd. Sorry.

DEREK

No problem.

Derek stands there thinking for a minute…debating whether he should go to the ER anyway just to check on him and then stops the intern…

DEREK

Wait a minute.

INTERN

Yes Doctor

DEREK

I want to know what tests were ordered and the results when they are ready but let's keep it between the two of us.

INTERN

Sure thing Dr. Shepherd.

Derek walks away.

INT. SGH ER – AFTERNOON

Meredith sits in her Dads room curled up in the chair with her head resting on her hand…deep in thought.

Cristina pokes her head in the door.

CRISTINA

Have you eaten lunch yet?

MEREDITH

No. I'm waiting for the test results and I want to make sure I'm here when they come up.

CRISTINA

I'll go get you something. What do you want?

MEREDITH

I don't know. I'm not really hungry.

CRISTINA

Well you need to eat something. I'm going to the cafeteria. I'll bring you something back.

INT. - SGH CAFETERIA - AFTERNOON

Cristina walks into the cafeteria and gets in line behind George and Alex.

GEORGE

Where's Meredith?

CRISTINA

With her Dad. I'm taking her some food.

GEORGE

So…what happened between Meredith and Derek? Why is she living in her Mom's old house again and he's living in the house in the woods?

CRISTINA

Don't know George. She hasn't said anything.

George looks at her with an accusing stare.

GEORGE

You're lying.

CRISTINA

Of course I'm lying. She doesn't want to talk about it or she'd tell everyone.

George to Alex…

GEORGE

Do you know?

ALEX

No idea man.

Somehow George believes that to be true. They work their way through the line and eventually take their trays back to Meredith's Dad's room.

INT. - SGH ER - AFTERNOON

Derek rounds the corner of the ER and peeks in on Meredith so that she doesn't see him. He grabs the chart and reads through it but doesn't go in the room...instead, he watches her as she sits deep in thought.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

It's strange…to see my Dad like this. He seems so small. It's like the world is shrinking around me.

It's hard to watch this man who was once bigger than life…live in a world that has now become very small. To watch his freedom being taken away with every breath.

He's all alone. I know how that feels.

I can't help wondering…knowing…I'm a lot like you were.

FLASHBACK – SIX MONTHS AGO…

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

AND SO IT GOES

FADE IN

INT. – SGH – MEREDITH'S DAD'S ROOM

The scene opens with Meredith sitting alone in her Dad's room waiting for the results of his tests…

MEREDITH (V.O.)

What is that saying about the best laid plans of mice and men? Something invariably goes wrong.

That phrase should be the theme for my life.

It teaches us that we should never become too complacent because when you least expect it…fate pulls back with a right and gives you an unexpected bitch slap that knocks you off your feet…forcing you to pick yourself up and start over again and again and again.

Each time you think to yourself…this is something I can overcome…and when you do, it should make you stronger and prepare you to handle the next round. But sometimes fate can be especially cruel and follows the right with an upper cut from the left…and no matter how hard you try to recover you never fully regain your footing. So you give in to the pain…accepting the fact that no matter how hard you search for the answers, sometimes the truth is worse than not knowing at all.

FLASHBACK – SIX MONTHS AGO

INT. – MEREDITH AND DEREK'S NEW HOUSE – EVENING

Meredith arrives home from work and finds Derek in the kitchen making dinner.

MEREDITH

What is all of this?

DEREK

I…am making my best girl dinner.

MEREDITH

Well it smells amazing. What's the occasion?

DEREK

No occasion...just wanted to do something special for you.

She can tell however, by the tone of his voice that there is an actual occasion. She thinks back over anniversaries, birthdays, and first occasions and wonders if she missed something. Derek doesn't usually cook and this is the first time he has made anything more elaborate than fried fish or toast. Then it hits her. It's the anniversary of the day they first met eight years ago in Joe's Bar.

MEREDITH

Oh no…it's our anniversary of when we first met. I have been so busy at work I completely forgot about it.

DEREK

That's ok. I mean seriously…there were so many firsts that technically I should be making you dinner just about every night of the week to make up for it.

She laughs but still feels bad.

MEREDITH

No…I want to do something. I'm going to run out and pick up a bottle of our favorite wine to go with dinner.

DEREK

Noooo! Come on, you don't have to do that.

MEREDITH

I want to do it. Please…it will only take about 20 minutes there and back. I'll hurry.

DEREK

Well, we have plenty of time. The roast duck has about forty five minutes left before it's done and a bottle of wine would go perfect. Would you rather I go instead?

MEREDITH

No. You stay. I'll be right back.

Meredith kisses him goodbye, grabbing her jacket and keys and jumps into her Range Rover to head to the store. She glances back at the house and can see Derek standing over the stove gently stirring the contents of the saucepan and she smiles. It starts to rain.

INT. – RANGE ROVER – EVENING

She drives the path to the road slowly, something she's done numerous times now…and still hasn't become used to its twists and turns. However, she manages to find her way to the main road. The rain has coated the pavement causing it to absorb the light making it appear darker than normal. She contemplates turning back but decides to continue.

Arriving at the store it is now pouring down hard and she looks for an umbrella in the car, reaching around and feeling with her hands but she can't find it. She unzips her coat a bit and pulls it up over her head to keep from getting wet.

Exiting the vehicle she runs to the door as a woman with a small child steps in front of her. The woman pulls the door open and they enter with Meredith close behind…but the few extra seconds in the rain have left her drenched.

The woman heads off to shop and the small boy fumbles with a juice box he is carrying, dropping it and then accidentally kicking it under a display case out of reach.

Meredith is shaking the water from her coat and not noticing the boy on his hands and knees…she nearly trips over him.

MEREDITH

Oh my God. I didn't even see you there. What…did you lose something?

LITTLE BOY

I dropped my juice.

Meredith looks up to see where the mother went as she rounds the corner just out of sight.

MEREDITH

Here, I can get it for you.

She gets down on her knees and looks under the display. The juice box has been pushed quite a ways back but with a little straining she is able to grab it and pull it out. Getting back on her feet and brushing herself off, she turns to hand it to the small boy when his mother calls out for him.

WOMAN

Josh, where are you?

He runs off in the direction of the voice and Meredith proceeds to follow him so she can give him the juice box she's recovered. She rounds the corner and the woman is bent over the boy, gently scolding him for not staying with her.

WOMAN

Where were you? I turned around and you were gone. You have to stay with me all the time ok?

SMALL BOY

I dropped my juice.

Meredith starts to notice something familiar about that voice. For reasons that she is not yet sure of, she turns around and instead goes into the next isle. Still holding the juice box in her hand she tosses it in the garbage and pulls her jacket up over her head again returning to her vehicle. She watches through the glass window as the woman picks up her groceries and proceeds to the checkout. Meredith stares at the small boy counting the days, months, and years back in her head but she is so disheveled that she is unable to concentrate.

She watches as they leave the store and drive away. As soon as they are gone, she returns to the store, walks over to the garbage, and takes the juice box.

Returning to her car she doesn't realize she forgot to buy the wine. Without remembering how she got there…she finds herself sitting in front of her house again watching Derek through the kitchen window. This time there is no smile.

She takes the juice box and finds a small bag in the glove compartment; shaking the contents of the bag out on the seat next to her she places the box in the small bag and shoves it up under her seat. Her hand touches something and when she pulls it out, she realizes it's her umbrella. Without thinking she shoves it back up under the seat and walks to the house in the rain.

INT. – MEREDITH AND DEREK'S HOUSE - EVENING

DEREK

There you are. I was starting to get worried.

He notices she is dripping wet and something is obviously wrong.

DEREK

Hey, are you ok?

MEREDITH

I got about half way to the store and just started to feel really chilled and sick to my stomach.

DEREK

Are you sure you're just not hungry?

MEREDITH

No…no, I think I'm going to go take a hot shower and just go to bed.

DEREK

Well, I'm sorry you're not feeling well. Let me put the food in the fridge and I'll be up to check on you in a bit. We can eat it tomorrow if you're feeling better.

He bends forward to kiss her on the forehead and she pulls back. It catches Derek off guard and he laughs.

DEREK

What was that?

MEREDITH

If I have the flu or something…I just don't want you to get sick too.

DEREK

Ok. I was just going to see if you were running a temp.

MEREDITH

I just told you I felt chilled. I'm perfectly capable of knowing when I'm not feeling well.

Derek is dumbfounded by the way she's acting and knows something is wrong.

Meredith leaves the room and walks into the bathroom shutting the door behind her and locking it. She turns on the water and sits on the edge of the tub with her head in her hands and begins to cry.

She eventually composes herself enough to take a shower and crawl into bed, pretending to be asleep when Derek comes up. He slides into bed behind her and begins to reach over to stroke her hair and stops…not wanting to wake her, and instead lies there staring at the back of her head before falling asleep.

INT. – MEREDITH AND DEREK'S HOUSE – MORNING

Meredith quietly slides out of bed early before Derek wakes up and quickly gets ready for work. Before she leaves, she goes down to the kitchen and grabs a small plastic bag and then goes back up to the bathroom and places something in the bag which she tucks into her pocket.

INT. – SGH LOCKER ROOM – MORNING

She arrives at the hospital and quickly changes into her scrubs. She pulls out the juice box she recovered from under the seat and uses a cotton swab on the straw. She does the same with a glass she took from the bathroom and places the swabs in individual bags, sealing the contents and carefully marking the outside of each.

Taking a deep breath she forges Arizona's signature and takes the samples to the lab.

INT. – SGH LAB – MORNING

MEREDITH

I'm dropping this off for Dr. Robbins. Can you tell me how long it will take to do the test?

LAB EMPLOYEE

Is it a DNA test?

MEREDITH

Yes.

LAB EMPLOYEE

It usually takes about 3 days but I can put a rush on it if needed. Two days maybe…I'll page you when the results are ready.

MEREDITH

That would be great. Thank you.

Meredith goes back to the locker room to wait for everyone else. Cristina comes in first.

CRISTINA

Hey, you're in early. What's up? Oh man, if I missed out on a good surgery I'm gonna be pissed.

MEREDITH

You didn't miss anything.

CRISTINA

What's going on then? Why are you in so early?

MEREDITH

I had to take some samples to the lab.

CRISTINA

Samples to the lab? Wait…are you pregnant again?

MEREDITH

No. Not pregnant. At least not me.

CRISTINA

Yeah, I have no idea what you are talking about.

MEREDITH

I ran into Rose yesterday. You remember Rose?

CRISTINA

Yeah, she's the one that dated Derek for a while and then went all psycho when he broke up with her telling him she was pregnant. Where did you run into Rose?

MEREDITH

At the store last night…with her son who was about 5 years old.

CRISTINA

Nooooooooo!

MEREDITH

Yes.

CRISTINA

So what did you do when you saw her?

MEREDITH

I hid in my car until she left. Then I went back inside and grabbed a juice box that the little boy had dropped and took samples for both he and Derek to the lab this morning.

CRISTINA

So Derek doesn't know?

MEREDITH

Of course not. It was everything I could do last night not to just punch him in the face.

CRISTINA

Why would you punch Derek? You're the one that told him to start dating.

MEREDITH

He didn't have to sleep with her.

CRISTINA

This sucks. What are you going to do? I mean…if it's a match?

MEREDITH

I don't know.

CRISTINA

So, what did he look like?

MEREDITH

He looked like Derek and Rose had a son together.

CRISTINA

Aww crap!

MEREDITH

The lab is going to try and rush the results and then they're going to page me.

Alex walks in the room.

ALEX

Hey. What's going on?

CRISTINA

Nothings going on! Why are you asking what's going on? Can't two people have a conversation without something going on?

ALEX

Let's try this again. Good morning. Jeezus! What…have the two of you spent so much time together that your periods finally synced up or something?

Cristina and Meredith leave the locker room.

When they are out of sight Meredith punches Cristina in the arm.

CRISTINA

What the heck.

MEREDITH

Why were you acting so crazy in there? You have to put your game face on because Derek is going to be watching both of us to try and figure out what's going on. I know he could tell something was wrong last night and he knows I tell you everything.

If he says something to you…well, just don't say anything at all.

BACK TO PRESENT DAY

INT. – SGH – LATE AFTERNOON

INTERN

Dr. Shepherd…Dr. Shepherd…Meredith?

Meredith is startled…

MEREDITH

AHHH!

INTERN

Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You said you wanted to see the results of your Dad's tests as soon as they came in.

MEREDITH

That's ok. Yes. Thank you.

Meredith reads through the results and prepares to tell her Dad the news but he's sleeping and she doesn't see the point in waking him.

She looks down at the test results in her hand and drifts off again.

FLASHBACK – SIX MONTHS AGO

INT. – SGH – CAFETERIA

Meredith is sitting with Derek and Cristina and her beeper goes off. Even though she had been waiting for it the sound still makes her jump. She doesn't check it though and Derek looks at her strangely.

DEREK

Aren't you going to check that?

MEREDITH

Oh…I didn't notice it. Yeah, I better get going.

Derek shakes his head because he specifically saw her jump when it sounded and then she knew she had to get going but didn't look to see who was paging her. He has no idea what is going on with Meredith but she's been so edgy lately he doesn't want to start a fight so he decides to just let it go.

CRISTINA

Yeah…I've got to go too.

DEREK

For what? Did your beeper go off too?

CRISTINA

Yes…I mean no. I…

You're not the boss of me!

Cristina runs to catch up to Meredith and the two of them ride the elevator to the lab in silence.

INT. – SGH LAB – AFTERNOON

Meredith retrieves the results of the test and without looking hands them to Cristina.

MEREDITH

Here…you read them.

Cristina takes the results and reads them…quickly handing them back to Meredith.

CRISTINA

Congratulations. It's a boy.

MEREDITH

Aww crap!

CRISTINA

Come on. I think you knew the answer before you even dropped off the samples in the first place. What are you going to do? Are you going to tell Derek?

MEREDITH

Nothing and no. I mean…he went five years without knowing. Why bring it up now. She obviously doesn't want him in her life or she would have said something already. Right?

Cristina shrugs her shoulders.

CRISTINA

I dunno….

MEREDITH

What would you do?

CRISTINA

I could tell you but you're not going to like it.

MEREDITH

Well…I'm asking so go ahead.

CRISTINA

I'd go back in time and NOT tell him to date other women.

MEREDITH

That's not helpful at all.

CRISTINA

Hey…I said you wouldn't like it.

Meredith shoves the results in her sweater pocket and tries to push it out of her mind.

BACK TO PRESENT DAY

INT. – SGH – LATE AFTERNOON

Meredith's Dad stirs in his bed bringing Meredith out of her trance.

MEREDITH'S DAD

Hey…you're still here?

MEREDITH

Of course I'm here. How are you feeling?

MEREDITH'S DAD

Tired…hungry.

MEREDITH

You're hungry? That's good.

Listen Dad…we got your test results. They are still preliminary but it appears you have contracted a virus which affects your body's ability to make red blood cells. As a result, your heart has to work harder and can become enlarged which sets all of your other symptoms in motion. We gave you a blood transfusion which may be why you are feeling a little better and have an appetite. Can I ask you something…and I need an honest answer?

Are you still drinking?

MEREDITH'S DAD

Funny thing…or not so funny depending on how you look at it…I've been too tired to run to the store to get anything so it's not been voluntary by any means but I haven't had a drink in about six months.

MEREDITH

Well, it's a start anyway. I'll go get you something to eat and I'll be right back.

INT. – SGH CAFETERIA – LATE AFTERNOON

On the way Meredith looks for change in her sweater pocket and drifts off again.

FLASHBACK THREE MONTHS AGO

INT. – MEREDITH AND DEREK'S HOUSE – EVENING

Meredith is sitting in front of the fire waiting for Derek to come home so they can eat dinner. The phone rings.

MEREDITH

Hey…I'm waiting for you. When will you be home?

DEREK

I'm on my way.

MEREDITH

Have you left the city yet? If not, can you pop by the dry cleaners and pick up my sweaters?

DEREK

I would love nothing more. I'll be home soon. I love you.

MEREDITH

Ok. I'll see you soon. I love you too.

Derek pulls up outside the dry cleaners and runs from his car to the door as the wind is chilly. The door makes a sound when he enters and an attendant appears from behind a rack of clothing.

INT. – DRY CLEANERS - EVENING

ATTENDANT

Can I help you?

DEREK

I'm here to pick up some dry cleaning. I don't have the ticket but it's under my wife's name, Meredith Shepherd. I think she said its sweaters.

ATTENDANT

I'll be right back Mr. Shepherd.

Derek smiles when she calls him Mr. Shepherd. She returns with the sweaters hung neatly on hangers, covered in plastic and notices that there is a ticket attached to one. Upon reading it she goes to a file cabinet and after a few seconds produces some papers, handing them to Derek.

ATTENDANT

These were in the pocket of one of the sweaters.

Derek quickly realizes the papers are from the lab at SGH and opens them briefly to see what they are and why they would have been in the pocket of Meredith's sweater and not in someone's patient file.

DEREK

Thank you.

Derek leaves the Dry Cleaners and hops back into his car.

INT. – DEREK'S CAR – EVENING

He opens the paperwork and starts reading it…looking for a name. Seeing none with the exception of the signature by Arizona…he folds the papers back up and stuffs them in his pocket.

INT. – MEREDITH AND DEREK'S HOUSE – EVENING

Derek enters the house and hangs the dry cleaning up in the front closet. He walks over and kisses Meredith who is sitting on the sofa drinking a glass of wine in front of the fire.

MEREDITH

Thank you for doing that.

DEREK

No problem. Hey…I have a question…whose paternity test is this?

He hands her the paperwork and her heart sinks. Realizing there is no longer any reason to lie she decides to tell him the truth.

MEREDITH

It's yours.

DEREK

Mine? Why are you testing my DNA?

MEREDITH

The night I went to the store to pick up wine and came home sick…I ran into Rose. Rose and a little boy about 5 years old that looked just like you.

DEREK

What are you talking about?

MEREDITH

I'm talking about Rose. The nurse you dated and obviously slept with…had a baby. When you broke it off with her and she said she was pregnant, she wasn't lying.

The little boy she had with her is your son.

Derek is in shock…not knowing what to say.

DEREK

How did you get his DNA? You know what…I don't want to know. How long have you known about this?

Meredith takes a drink from her glass of wine.

MEREDITH

Three months.

DEREK

You've known this for three months and didn't think to tell me?

MEREDITH

Oh I thought about it alright. And I don't appreciate the fact that you are mad at me because you're the one who slept with Rose and got her pregnant.

DEREK

Seriously, if you can't see why I would be mad at you for finding this out and then not telling me for three months then…there's nothing left to say.

Were you ever planning to tell me?

MEREDITH

Nope!

Derek grabs his keys and leaves the house.

DEREK

I have to get out of here. I can't even think right now.

Meredith tips back her glass of wine and drinks the entire contents. Looking over at the fire in the fireplace that twenty minutes ago was a source of warmth and beauty…she tosses the glass toward the opening and misses, hitting the mantle. Glass shatters everywhere.

The next day while Meredith is at work, Derek picks up his clothes from the house and moves into the same hotel where Callie, Mark, and the Chief lived once upon a time. Meredith stays at the house that night but unable to handle the memories of what happened she moves into her Mom's old house again, letting Derek know through Mark that he can move back into the house in the woods because she won't be there. They haven't spoken since.

BACK TO PRESENT DAY

INT. – SGH CAFETERIA – EVENING

Meredith walks over and grabs some oatmeal and a cup of applesauce for her Dad. She tries to think of what else he may like and realizes how very little she really knows about her Dad. She pays for the food and heads back to his room. Rounding the corner…she catches Derek in the room with her Dad and watches from outside the glass so he can't see her.

INT. – SGH ER – EVENING

DEREK

Yes, the house is beautiful. It's a very peaceful place to live.

MEREDITH'S DAD

And Meredith, she's happy?

DEREK

She's…

He sighs…not knowing what to say.

DEREK

I think she's happy. With Meredith it can be a little hard to tell.

MEREDITH'S DAD

Well, don't ever make the same mistake I did.

DEREK

What's that?

MEREDITH'S DAD

Don't ever leave her. You'll regret it for a lifetime.

Derek smiles and pats him on the hand but doesn't respond. He leaves the room and Meredith hides around the corner until he's gone.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

How do we keep arriving at this same place? It's like someone has written a bad script and I'm an actor playing the same part over and over again. Seven shows a week and twice on Sundays…ladies and gentlemen…come and see the sad little girl who keeps screwing up her perfectly happy life.

It's as if I can't help myself. Like trouble knows it's found a home…and no matter how hard I try or how many things I do to avoid it…trouble has a way of knowing when you are happy and making sure your best laid plans go awry. And so it goes…and you suddenly find yourself back where you were hundreds of times before. But this time…you know you'll be there for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

I WANNA GO BACK

FADE IN

INT. – SGH ACUTE CARE WING - MORNING

Meredith slept overnight in her Dad's room and wakes up to the sound of the nurse coming in to check his vitals.

She watches in silence as the nurse pokes and prods and records the results in his chart.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

You can't erase the past. That is the unfortunate truth. The mistakes we make, the things we do…can't be undone. Some people spend their lives dwelling on the past…the if onlys…the I should never haves, so much to the point that they forget to move on.

I have forgiven my Dad…twice. Not because I have forgotten…but because I needed to put it behind me and remove it from my imaginary list of things that piss me off if I think about them too much. So I make my mental checkmark…CHECK…and move on to the next item on the list. And while that empty feeling in my soul still persists…at least I can get through a day without remembering where it came from.

Alex walks into the room…

ALEX

Have you been here all night?

MEREDITH

Yeah…I'd go home but I'm not sure where that is anymore.

ALEX

Home is wherever your friends and family are.

Meredith scrunches her face and looks at him with a hard stare…then loses the strength to hold it and lays her head back down.

MEREDITH

You know…every once in a while you say something that surprises me. Not because I don't think you're smart because I do. It's just that you can be such an… It just surprises me is all.

ALEX

Please tell me you were not going to call me an ass. Seriously? After I listened to you whine for hours about your personal problems with Derek and then missed a date with one of the hottest nurses on the floor.

MEREDITH

I like it better when you're an ass. I expect it so it's actually less effort on my part than when you are being nice. Right now, I'm so tired I could sleep standing up. In fact, I'm not even sure I'm awake right now.

She pinches herself.

MEREDITH

Yeah…unfortunately I am.

ALEX

You realize you are to blame for your own misery.

MEREDITH

Ok…and that's enough comforting for today. Don't you have a homeless person you can wave a sandwich in front of or something?

ALEX

Just sayin'…if you were a little nicer, maybe your life wouldn't be in such shambles.

MEREDITH

Glass houses my friend.

Cristina walks in with George.

CRISTINA

Where are all the dying people? This is a hospital for God's sake. There are no interesting cases on rounds and how am I supposed to show everyone what a brilliant surgeon I am if they all come in here with the medical equivalent of an ingrown toenail or hiccups.

Meredith musters up the strength to laugh.

GEORGE

This reminds me of when we used to sit in old guy's room and have lunch.

CRISTINA

Yeah, then Izzy killed him.

MEREDITH

She didn't kill him. The guy was bedridden for months. I don't even know how she was able to get him into a wheelchair.

CRISTINA

Hmmm, reminds me of someone I know. Come on. You are leaving this room and going down to eat breakfast today.

She grabs Meredith by the arm and pulls her up from the chair. Meredith reluctantly stands up and goes with her.

MEREDITH

Can Alex come?

CRISTINA

Only if he promises not to say anything that grosses me out while I'm eating…or pretty much just not speak at all.

ALEX

Have I told you about the hot nurse I'm having sex with later in the on-call room?

Cristina pulls Meredith out the door and shuts it in Alex's face. He laughs it off and pulls it open. The four of them head down to breakfast together.

Callie is standing at the nurse's station and watches them go by. Arizona sees the look on her face and tries to console her.

ARIZONA

So, have you talked to George yet?

CALLIE

Yeah, a few days ago.

ARIZONA

…and how did it go? Did you have a chance to tell him how you feel? Because I really believe that if you told him how you felt he would make a…

Callie turns and walks away and Arizona rushes to catch up to her.

ARIZONA

I'd appreciate it if you didn't walk away from me while I was talking.

CALLIE

You know…all that feelings sharing bullshit is over-rated. For instance, you telling me how you just felt did nothing more than make me want to walk away from you harder.

ARIZONA

What does that even mean? How can you walk away from someone harder?

Callie takes a deep breath and turns abruptly to Arizona

CALLIE

It's difficult to have a conversation with you about how I am feeling because you don't understand and because you were not there when George and I were together and it's difficult to tell George how I feel because even though he was there he doesn't give a shit how I feel. There, now do you feel better?

ARIZONA

Well, you can help me to understand if you would just talk to me.

CALLIE

That's what you don't understand…I don't want to talk about it…at least not with you. THAT'S how I can walk away harder.

Callie turns and walks away. Arizona is crushed.

Mark sees Callie get on the elevator and runs to hop on before the doors close.

MARK

So…if you need to punch someone…because I'm such a great guy…I'd make that sacrifice for you.

Callie shakes her head and then punches Mark as hard as she can in the arm.

MARK

Son of a bitch! Is it too late to take that back?

CALLIE

You tell me…you're the stupid one that's going to have a nice bruise on his arm when he wakes up tomorrow morning.

MARK

Ouch! Stupid…really?

CALLIE

Ok…maybe not stupid so much as…well, yeah, kinda stupid.

MARK

Why don't you come over later and I'll make you dinner. You can tell me all of your problems and I will get you drunk and try to take advantage of you.

CALLIE

Seriously, you're trying to get into my pants and you can see that I'm at my most vulnerable.

MARK

Of course…that's when I do my best work.

Callie pulls back to punch him again and Mark grimaces waiting for the blow. The elevator doors open and she walks away. Before the doors can close she turns suddenly to stop them. Mark doesn't realize she's walked away and is standing there with his eyes shut waiting for the worst.

CALLIE

Have dinner ready at 7pm and no less than 3 bottles of my favorite wine and I'll consider stopping over…consider. Not promising anything.

MARK

Sounds good…and for the record, I'm not just trying to get into your pants.

Another attending steps onto the elevator and Callie walks away. The attending shakes his head.

MARK

And that's how it's done. Watch and learn my friend.

The elevator door opens and the attending steps off.

ATTENDING

No thanks!

MARK

Amateurs…no respect.

He rubs his arm where Callie hit him.

MARK

Ouch!

INT. – SGH CAFETERIA – MORNING

Meredith, Cristina, George, and Alex proceed through the lunch line and find an empty table. A cute guy at one of the tables checks out George, giving him an obvious glance and a smile. Cristina notices.

CRISTINA

Oooo, it looks like you just got checked out by that hot doctor. Go get em George.

George is obviously still uncomfortable talking about his sexuality.

GEORGE

Please don't do that.

CRISTINA

Do what?

GEORGE

Try to fix me up with every guy you run into just because he's…and I'm…

CRISTINA

Jeezus! You can't even say the word yet can you. I'm gay George…just say it. You act like you're going to be struck by lightning or something.

GEORGE

Sometimes the things you say can be very offensive…and hurtful.

Cristina laughs and playfully gives George a shove.

CRISTINA

I'm sorry…did I hurt your feelings Bambi?

ALEX

While you two girls have a slap and tickle fight, I am focusing on the potential for a serious relationship. Does anyone know when the new attending is due to arrive?

MEREDITH

I think they may already be here. I overheard Owen talking this morning about setting up a meeting.

CRISTINA

I wonder what she's like…another Peds Attending? Why haven't they filled the opening yet from when Teddy left? I miss Teddy. She was hardcore…like me. And then they hire a new attending to assist Arizona. She'll probably be all whiney and touchy feely and want to hug everybody like they're her long lost friend. Ugh, I've already lost interest.

Alex starts looking around the cafeteria for the new person. Even though he's only ever seen them from the back and from a distance, he's sure he'd be able to spot her from the image he's conjured up in his mind.

CRISTINA

There she is.

Alex turns to look so quickly that he knocks George's tray into his lap.

ALEX

Where?

CRISTINA

Just kidding.

Meredith laughs and she and Cristina get up to leave the table. George picks up his tray off his lap and Alex reaches behind him to grab some napkins off of another table.

GEORGE

Thank you by the way. Seriously, what is wrong with you?

INT. – SGH HALLWAY – MID-MORNING

MEREDITH

So when are you going to start dating again. It's been weeks since you broke up with Owen.

CRISTINA

When are you going to talk to Derek again? It's been weeks since you two have spoken one word to each other?

Meredith just looks at her.

CRISTINA

See, I can engage you in super uncomfortable conversations too. As soon as you answer that question, I'll answer mine.

MEREDITH

We are talking…

CRISTINA

Having conversations where one of you tells Mark something and then Mark tells it to the other one is not talking.

MEREDITH

I know.

Meredith's beeper goes off.

MEREDITH

Come on.

CRISTINA

Where are we going?

MEREDITH

The Chief's Office.

Meredith pokes her head into the cafeteria and signals to Alex.

MEREDITH

Alex…they're here. Come on.

CRISTINA

Aww, what did you have to do that for.

MEREDITH

You'll see.

Meredith and Cristina head up to the hallway outside Owens office and watch Owen talk to to the new attending, obviously enjoying the conversation as he steps around the desk and sits on the edge of it directly in front of the new attending who has their back to the group. Alex and George catch up to Cristina and Meredith.

INT. – SGH OUTSIDE OWENS OFFICE - AFTERNOON

CRISTINA

Jeezus, look at him.

MEREDITH

Who?

CRISTINA

What do you mean who? Owen…falling all over the new attending like he's never seen a woman with blond hair before.

She then starts to mimic them.

CRISTINA

If you ever need anything, be sure to give me a call.

Oh, I sure will…you are so hot.

No, you are hot. You are the hottest doctor ever in the history of the world.

Meredith laughs.

MEREDITH

Here they come.

The group turns their back to the two as they leave Owen's office and come down the hall. They all wait as Owen comes up from behind and addresses the group.

OWEN

I'm glad you are all here. This is Dr. Dakota Jeffries.

DAKOTA

Call me Koty. It's nice to meet all of you.

The group turns around and standing in front of them is the most gorgeous blond haired man they have ever seen. Even George's mouth drops.

(THE PART OF KOTY IS PLAYED BY JASON LEWIS)

ALEX

You're a dude…I mean, nice to meet you. I'm Alex.

They all introduce themselves and Owen takes Koty to meet the rest of the staff.

CRISTINA

Uhhhh, I'm speechless.

Meredith is laughing at everyone's reaction.

CRISTINA

Did you know it was a guy?

MEREDITH

Yeah, I met him yesterday.

ALEX

You knew it was a guy and let me go on and on like an idiot?

MEREDITH

For some strange reason I thought it would teach you a lesson and now I realize I just did it for the entertainment of seeing the look on your face.

ALEX

You suck.

Alex walks off. George is still looking over the railing following Owen and the Koty as he is introduced to the staff.

MEREDITH

He is gorgeous isn't he? Look at him. He's nearly perfect.

CRISTINA

Nearly? I'd say Alex has some competition.

The two of them walk off. Meredith turns around and sees George still standing at the railing.

MEREDITH

George, you coming? GEORGE!

GEORGE

Yeah…

The three of them walk off together.

MEREDITH

That was fun. I needed a good laugh.

CRISTINA

I know…but it was at the expense of Alex. He may be an ass but he's our ass.

MEREDITH

I'll go talk to him.

INT. – SGH LOCKER ROOM - AFTERNOON

Meredith walks into the locker room and Alex is lying down on one of the benches. She walks over and sits beside him.

MEREDITH

Alex, I'm sorry I didn't tell you who he was. But come on…you have to admit, it was a little funny.

ALEX

It's ok. It's not really that anyway. I have been thinking a lot lately…and with your Dad here and seeing the two of you together. How did you forgive him? I mean, he left you as a child and then you gave him another chance and he basically accuses you of killing Susan. How do you keep coming back from that?

MEREDITH

I don't know. I guess it's mostly that I know I am probably just as bad as he is in a lot of ways. Look at what I've put Derek through…with the Alzheimer's study and lying to him about having a son. I've hurt people too…the question is…how do they forgive me?

ALEX

I've been thinking a lot about my Dad lately…wondering if I can forgive him. I don't know if I can.

MEREDITH

Well, it's a decision you have to make on your own.

ALEX

I know.

INT. – SGH – NURSE'S STATION

Meredith leaves the locker room and Alex leaves shortly behind her and logs onto the nearest computer. He does a quick search and writes down an address. Then he logs onto Mapquest and enters the address into the search. After printing the map, he folds it and puts it in his pocket.

EXT. – ALEX'S CAR – DAY

ALEX (V.O.)

Forgiveness…a word that is so much easier to say than it is to do. Meredith is right…I am not perfect either…far from it. And even though I know this to be true, it doesn't stop me from thinking that I may be a bit more right than I am wrong. But if being the bigger person gives you the ability to move on…then why not do it.

I regret what I did to my Dad the last time I saw him. And it's not that I felt he didn't deserve it…but it didn't make what I did any more right. When he left, I wish I could have taken it all back. But he was gone and I had to live with the consequences. I wanna go back…and do it all over but I can't go back I know. And while it may be too late to change the past or erase old memories…it's never too late for a new start.

Alex pulls his car up in front of an apartment complex and checks the address on the map, tossing it onto the passenger's side seat after confirming he has arrived at his destination. He looks at the building and breathes a heavy sigh. He's having a hard time getting started and knows that once he opens the door, he has to find a way to put years of hurt, frustration, and sadness behind him so that he can move on. He reaches for the door handle and pulls it back. Exiting the car, he walks up towards the apartment door and rings the bell. After a few seconds, the door opens.

ALEX

Hey.

IZZY

Alex, what are you doing here?


	7. Chapter 7

THE BLAME GAME

FADE IN

INT. – IZZY'S APARTMENT – DAY

Alex looks around Izzy's apartment as she goes to the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

ALEX (V.O.)

The blame game…which ironically is a game that no one ever really wants to play…but we all do it. Initially there's the relentless anger…followed by the refusal to back down while you hang onto your truth like it's the only thing keeping you from falling off the edge of a cliff. But eventually…and with the passing of time…it becomes not so much a contest of who is right or who is wrong but which one is less wrong than the other.

You weigh the consequence of accepting the blame…or part of it…which is an easier thing to do the longer the game goes on. Someone eventually stops pointing fingers and decides to forgive…whether it's out of the true belief that you were wrong or it's that you are just lonely or tired, or wondering what you were arguing about in the first place.

What happens when you are all of the above?

IZZY

So, how have you been?

ALEX

How have I been? I've been pissed off at you. How have you been?

IZZY

So, you came all this way to tell me that you are pissed off at me? Couldn't you have just told me that over the phone?

ALEX

I needed to see you in person. I need to take your name off of my list and it wouldn't have counted if I didn't do it in person.

IZZY

First of all…what list is my name on and second…what the hell are you talking about?

ALEX

My list of people I need to forgive. I came here because I want to forgive you for leaving me…I need to forgive you for leaving me.

IZZY

I thought we already did this? I came back to tell you I was wrong and you told me you had moved on. I've moved on Alex. I thought you had as well.

ALEX

I thought I had too…but I think it was more anger talking than resolve. Maybe I was just trying to hurt you as much as you hurt me…I don't know…maybe I just need closure or something.

IZZY

Look…I didn't leave to hurt you. I just felt so cut off by everything it just seemed easier to break off all ties and walk away. But I want you to be happy so whatever it is you need just tell me and I'll do it.

ALEX

The problem is…I don't know what that is. There are days when I miss you so much I can barely breathe and days when I am so pissed at you that I wouldn't care if I ever saw you again. I need to get to a point where I can move on but I don't know how to get there…and I don't know what it is that I need from you in order to help me to get there.

They both sit in silence not sure what else to say. Alex begins to feel suffocated by the situation that he just threw himself into…thinking maybe it was too soon to confront Izzy.

ALEX

Would you want to go for a walk or something?

IZZY

I can't. I have to stay here until Jack comes home.

Alex is wondering who Jack is and Izzy is purposefully not telling him to see what kind of reaction she can get. Alex doesn't bite and Izzy is disappointed.

ALEX

So, what have you been doing since I saw you last?

Izzy takes the opportunity to brag about some of her accomplishments to prove to Alex that she was able to move on in an attempt to trump his lack of disappointment by being aloof.

IZZY

Well, I still had some money left over from Denny and honestly, after leaving Seattle Grace, I felt a little lost. I had just found out I was cancer free which should have been this life affirming thing and at the same time my life was completely falling apart.

So I took some time off. I went home and spent some time with my Mom. We talked about my cancer and it got me to thinking, there is no feasible way that I should have survived with the treatment I received. So, I went to the library and just began reading…trying to figure out how a melanoma that leads to brain cancer can be treated with a drug that has more negative side effects than positive ones yet I managed to avoid them all and then I was operated on and now I'm cured. I ended up finding a study at UCLA where they are trying to develop a drug that can be injected directly into the brain that can kill a tumor by starving it of its blood supply…which is so cool…but I was looking for answers on how I could have survived without some kind of radio-therapy and the answer just may be that it was a fluke. Sometimes tumors go into remission or just disappear and it can't be explained…and as hard as it is to accept that or to feel helpless in finding a cure that would help people in the future…I had to. Anyway, I found it completely fascinating…that connection between melanoma and cancer. UCLA just offered me a fellowship there so I've been thinking about going back to work.

ALEX

Jeez…Izzy, that's great. I'm happy for you…that you found your passion.

IZZY

I have. I just wish I could help you find what you're looking for too.

A knock at the door. Izzy goes to open it.

DOG GROOMER

Here's Jack. He was such a good boy today.

IZZY

That's so great. Were you a good boy? Oh, you smell so good.

Jack is my rescue. I've also found a passion for rescue animals and have been volunteering at the local animal shelter. That's where I met Jack.

Jack runs over to Alex and takes an immediate shine to him.

ALEX

So you're Jack. You're a lucky dog.

Izzy pays the dog groomer so she can leave and watches as Alex and Jack bond…remembering the reason she fell in love with Alex in the first place.

IZZY

So…want to go for that walk now?

ALEX

I should really get back. But I'm happy for you Iz. I really am. Take care of yourself ok?

Alex leaves to head home and Izzy struggles to close the door on all of the old feelings that have now been brought back to the surface and while Alex seems to have found some peace with their visit, Izzy has been propelled back to uncertainty and that nagging, unstable feeling of loss.

INT. – NURSE'S STATION – LATE AFTERNOON

Meredith is filling out a patient chart when Derek walks up on the other side of the nurse's station. She watches intently as he talks and laughs with the nurse and he glances up catching her.

Derek finishes talking to the nurse and begins making a move toward Meredith while she prepares herself to turn and run. The elevator doors open to a "bing" which breaks the tension and Rose steps off with her son.

ROSE

Derek?

Derek turns to greet her. Rose and Joshua walk up to the Nurse's station and the three of them stand there in awkward silence. Derek is afraid to look at Meredith's reaction even though he was the one that contacted Rose about bringing Josh to see him. Rose bends down to talk to Josh.

ROSE

Josh, this is Dr. Shepherd. He's a friend of Mommies.

Derek puts his hand out to shake Josh's and instead Josh puts his up in the air.

JOSH

High five!

Derek laughs.

DEREK

High five!

While the nursing staff finds this display so adorable, Meredith doesn't realize she has been scowling at them the whole time. Cristina and George walk up.

GEORGE

Hey, isn't that Rose? Look at that little kid, he looks just like Derek.

Meredith turns and walks away.

GEORGE

What did I say?

CRISTINA

George, think about it. Come on…you can do it…go ahead…I'll wait.

George is confused. He looks to Rose…then back to Cristina for clues and nothing. He looks at Rose again and then at her son who is now sitting up on the desk reaching for Derek's stethoscope. Derek helps him remove it and places it around his neck and it hits him.

GEORGE

Oooooooo. Rose is…

CRISTINA

Uh-huh!

GEORGE

And Derek is….

CRISTINA

Uh-huh!

GEORGE

…and that's their…

CRISTINA

Good job. I knew you'd get there.

Cristina pats him on the back and turns and walks away while George turns to catch up to her.

GEORGE

So Derek and Rose are together?

CRISTINA

Ahhh, so close.

INT. – SGH ACUTE CARE WING – LATE AFTERNOON

Meredith walks into her Dad's room and he has a visitor. The woman has her back to Meredith and when she turns around Meredith is shocked that she looks remarkably like Susan…her Dad's second wife who died while Meredith was treating her for hiccups.

MEREDITH'S DAD

Hello sweetheart. This is Judy, Susan's twin sister.

MEREDITH

Wow, you look so much like Susan it caught me off-guard a little. I didn't realize that Susan had a twin sister.

JUDY

We were identical twins. She was also my best friend.

MEREDITH

Well, I'm sorry for your loss.

JUDY

That's sweet dear but not necessary…she really liked you. She talked about you often.

Even though it appears she is no longer being blamed for Susan's death, the conversation is still making Meredith a little uncomfortable.

JUDY

Now we need to get this guy healthy again.

MEREDITH'S DAD

Judy is a yoga teacher and she's also into all that organic food nonsense.

JUDY

Yes, I am and it's not nonsense. As soon as you are better I'm going to sign you up for my class and cook you some meals that will change your mind. Then you will know what I have been talking about all of these years.

MEREDITH

Well, that will be good. Exercise will be good for you. So, I'll let you two talk. Dad, let me know if you need anything.

Meredith can't exit the room fast enough. She turns back to watch her Dad with Judy. They are holding hands.

INT. – MARK'S APARTMENT – EVENING

Mark is putting the finishing touches on dinner and there's a knock at the door.

MARK

Callie is that you? Come on in.

CALLIE

Hey…wow, I'm impressed. I thought I'd walk in here and find takeout containers from a local restaurant or a beautiful young twenty-something that you hired for the evening…to make dinner of course.

MARK

Haha…there is so little you know about me.

CALLIE

So…I just need to warn you…I'm in a really bad place right now and mostly I just needed someone to talk to. So tonight…it's just dinner right?

MARK

It's whatever you want it to be.

CALLIE

Mark?

MARK

It's just dinner. I promise.

He uses the silverware he is holding to cross his heart and Callie laughs.

CALLIE

AHHHH, it feels so good to laugh. Whenever I am with you I feel like I can let down my guard and be myself and if I'm in a crappy mood you don't try to talk me out of it like Arizona and seriously, if you ever say the words…go to your place of zen to me…I will literally beat the crap out of you.

MARK

Well, then it should comfort you that I have never been to Zen and wouldn't know how to get there if my life depended on it.

He opens the bottle of wine and the cork pops.

MARK

Say when.

Callie watches him fill the glass and it isn't even a quarter of the way full.

CALLIE

When…when…WHEN!

Mark keeps pouring until it's so full that she needs to sip some off the top first before she can pick up the glass.

CALLIE

Awww, screw it!

She tips the glass back and takes a big drink.

MARK

See, I know you enough to know what you want even before you do.

He grabs a glass for himself and fills it just about to the top as well and pulls up a chair at the kitchen bar next to Callie. She had forgotten how hot he was and tries to deflect her observation with another drink.

MARK

So…what's going on with you?

CALLIE

Everything…and nothing…and then George comes back and its not as if it wasn't happening before he left because it was and Arizona…she's this girly girl that likes to sit up for hours at night talking about her feelings and giving each other long massages followed by meditation and it's just too much for me. I can't handle the constant requirement to keep baring my soul in order to make myself vulnerable to her. I find myself crying at the stupidest things like commercials with animated characters. They're not even real…and I'm sobbing so hard I can barely breathe. And then George comes back and I am in this vulnerable state and I start to remember all the things he and I went through and how hard it was to get past the fact that I was never at the top of his list and even though he said he loved me I had to wonder if he wasn't just looking for a way to replace his Dad or to find something stable to hold onto after his Dad died…and why didn't he call me and tell me he was ok? Didn't I at least deserve that? But his entire focus after reappearing from the dead was to find Izzy. I mean, what the hell was I to him and then, why do I care after all this time and that's why I blame Arizona.

MARK

Well…ok…that's a start.

CALLIE

I need to take some time and get out of that situation so I can put what we had in perspective.

MARK

You mean your feelings for George?

CALLIE

No…Arizona. I just need to get out of that situation for a while and find that strong person that once existed that could stand on her own two feet and didn't need anyone else to support her. After George and I got divorced, it took me forever to find that person again.

MARK

Well, in all fairness, the guy was gay.

CALLIE

What!

MARK

George…he's gay.

CALLIE

Wait…what?

MARK

Yeah, I guess that's why he left and then never called. He had been seeing someone…that guy that died that we thought was George? Him.

Callie is speechless and looks to Mark for more clarification.

MARK

Hey, don't you find it kind of funny that George was gay all along and then the two of you get married and then after you divorce you start seeing Arizona?

CALLIE

No. I don't find it funny at all.

MARK

Come on…not even a little.

Whether it's the alcohol, the company or the news about George, Callie suddenly feels like a weight has been lifted off of her. She begins laughing and Mark follows her cue. The two of them laugh for several minutes and Callie feels exhausted but good exhausted.

CALLIE

Fill up my glass again would ya.

MARK

Say when.

They both start laughing again.

INT. – OR VIEWING ROOM – EARLY EVENING

Meredith is standing in the back of the OR Viewing Room watching Derek perform a surgery and George walks in.

GEORGE

I'm sorry about Derek. Obviously I didn't know or I would never had said anything.

MEREDITH

That's ok. I knew you'd find out eventually because since when is my life not the talk of the hospital and honestly, I am just tired of talking about it you know?

GEORGE

I know.

MEREDITH

Let's just sit and watch ok?

GEORGE

Ok…sit?

He points to the back row and Meredith takes a seat. George sits beside her and puts his arm around her.

GEORGE

There is one good thing though.

MEREDITH

What's that?

GEORGE

At least you don't have to worry about me copping a feel.

Meredith starts to laugh.

MEREDITH

Actually…

GEORGE

Not even if you beg me.

She lays her head on his shoulder and the two of them watch Derek perform in the OR below.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

The worst thing about the blame game…is it's never over. Once you forgive or have been forgiven, the old feelings and hurt still linger to remind you. I'm sure there's a dusty manual on a bookstore shelf somewhere to help you get through it…Chicken Soup for the Pissed Off Soul…or Who Moved my Cheesecake followed by How to Survive in Prison After Having Killed Your Lover for Moving Your Cheesecake.

There is a reason that police look to the family first in solving a murder. When I read the headline where the man stabbed his lover 75 times because she wanted to cuddle afterward and he didn't…I'm sure most people thought that was an over-reaction. I completely saw his point. Not that I'm planning murder or anything close to it…but I can see how easy it is to get there. The anger takes over your mind and body and all rational thought is locked away in the closet where you keep your off season clothes. The problem is…winter comes and you have to open the door again and waiting on the other side is that judgment which stares you down until you concede that maybe you were a little wrong…ok…maybe you were a lot wrong…awww crap!


	8. Chapter 8

RUMOR HAS IT

FADE IN

INT. – SGH LOCKER ROOM – MORNING

Alex is getting ready for rounds and the new attending Dr. Jeffries walks in and proceeds to disrobe. Pulling off his shirt he bares his tan skin and rock hard abs and Alex can't help but watch…even though it's through hidden glimpses because what guy wants to get caught staring at a dude. Yet the attempt to hide his curiosity makes it even more obvious to Koty who can't help but notice and laughs a bit to himself.

FLASHBACK EIGHT YEARS AGO

INT. – SGH LOCKER ROOM – MORNING

Alex is getting ready for rounds and notices a nurse watching him disrobe.

ALEX

Like what you see?

The nurse shuts her locker and bolts from the room.

BACK TO CURRENT DAY

INT. – SGH LOCKER ROOM – MORNING

ALEX

What did you just say to me?

KOTY

I said how are you doing? It's Alex…right?

Alex seems more than annoyed by this guy and can't tell if it's due to the fact that he thought the guy was a chick from the back or that he was attracted to a guy that looked like a chick from the back.

ALEX

Yeah.

Koty, who is still shirtless, walks over and straddles the bench next to Alex but sits too close to him for his comfort. Alex deliberately stands up and then sits back down a foot further away.

KOTY

Hey Alex, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor? Being new to town, I don't really know a lot of people and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing me around.

ALEX

Yeah, I'm really busy right now man…sorry.

KOTY

Sure, no problem. I'll talk to some of the other Attendings and see if they have time. No worries though…maybe we can go for a drink some time.

Alex doesn't answer. Koty gets up and goes back to his locker to finish getting ready. A couple of nurses are peeking at him from around the lockers and giggle. Alex notices and shakes his head.

ALEX (V.O.)

When did I stop being the guy? Now I'm the guy that women try to see past in order to get a glimpse of someone else. Not only am I single…the last thing I need is competition from this freak of nature. Jeezus, the guy is perfect. He's so pretty he could actually be a chick…which doesn't excuse my having inappropriate thoughts about a dude. (Alex shudders) But still…he must have less than five percent body fat. How am I supposed to compete with that?

I never noticed the consequences of age and getting older. At least not until this guy showed up. I don't know…maybe this is good for me…like the movie Catfish…everyone has someone in their lives that pushes them in a good or bad way but keeps them moving. So that's it. He's not my competition…he's just my catfish…and catfish are small and can easily be eaten in one bite. Ok…I've officially grossed myself out again.

Alex walks over to the full length mirror and sizes himself up. Koty steps up beside Alex to put in his contact lenses. Alex once again checks out the competition…this time up close and personal.

ALEX

Hey, where'd you get the shiner?

KOTY

Moving my stuff. I was packing some boxes in the back of my car and turned too quickly and ran into the corner of a box. Hurt like hell.

A nurse walks by and says hello to Alex. Alex smirks with the pride of a peacock. The same nurse then says hello to Koty and Alex turns and walks out of the room almost running into Meredith on his way out the door.

MEREDITH

Hey Alex…I heard you went to see Izzy.

Alex completely ignores her and keeps walking.

MEREDITH

Ok then. Nice talkin' to ya.

KOTY

Who's Izzy?

MEREDITH

She's…it's a long story. So…how's everything going? Are you finding your way around?

KOTY

Inside the hospital yes…outside of the hospital no. I found the bar across the street…Joe's I think…and I am living in the hotel down the block which I hate so instead I've just been sleeping in the on-call room and showering at the hospital. Hey, you wouldn't mind giving me a tour of the city would you?

MEREDITH

Not at all. In fact, I live in my Mom's old house and have an extra room if you'd like.

KOTY

Seriously? That would be great. I have to get going but I'll connect with you later and we'll set up a time to go sightseeing.

MEREDITH

Ok.

George and Cristina walk in.

KOTY

Ok then…it's a date.

Koty leaves the room and George and Cristina watch him walk away.

GEORGE

I'm sorry. Did he just say date?

MEREDITH

He did.

CRISTINA

Look at you…already getting back on the horse. Good for you…go get yours.

MEREDITH

I'm not getting anyone's. He needed someone to show him around town and I volunteered. Hey did you hear that Alex went and talked to Izzy.

GEORGE

Did Bailey tell you that? I told her that in confidence.

Bailey walks in the room and hears George. She quietly turns and walks out.

Meredith laughs.

GEORGE

That's not funny. Man…you think you can trust a person.

CRISTINA

You know who the new guy reminds me of? He's like the female version of Izzy…hot, blond, exuding sexuality from every pore, looks like a model…

George and Meredith stare at Cristina as she makes her revelation...agreeing with every point.

MEREDITH

Funny you should say that. He's moving into her old room.

Meredith and Cristina walk out of the room and George is still distracted with thoughts of Koty and his similarities to Izzy.

GEORGE

Wait…What?

INT. – SGH NURSE'S STATION - MORNING

Meredith and Cristina sidle up to Bailey at the Nurse's Station, whispering and giggling while watching Koty walk across the room.

BAILEY

What the hell is wrong with the two of you? You're acting like children.

MEREDITH

At least I don't spread rumors.

Bailey gives her a look of "oh no you di'nt" and Meredith and Cristina take off.

CRISTINA

So are you going to ask out the hot new doctor? Let's see, what can we call him…McSexy…no…McHottie…no…

MEREDITH

Why do we have to call him McAnything?

Mark walks up.

MARK

Hey, I hear you've got a date with the new attending. Do you want me to pass that along to Derek…accidentally on purpose?

Mark winks at her.

MEREDITH

No…yes…wait…no. It's not a date! I'm just showing him around Seattle and then I'm helping to move him into Izzy's spare room.

CRISTINA

Derek's going to have a stroke. Hey, can you make sure I'm in the room when you tell him? I could even help you deliver the news…you know…be your wingman.

Mark prepares to answer Cristina and Meredith interrupts.

MEREDITH

So…speaking of roommates…I hear Callie moved into your place.

MARK

It's just temporary until she and Arizona work things out.

CRISTINA

So the two of you are not Bom-chicka-bow-wowing…

MARK

No…we are not sleeping together...that was good though.

CRISTINA

Turned ya down didn't she?

MARK

Yeah…Jeezus…how do the rumors get around so fast? We just had dinner last night.

MEREDITH

You tell me…I just had a conversation with Koty not five minutes ago and already were dating.

Bailey overhears the conversation and takes off.

BAILEY

Dr. Webber…

RICHARD

Hey Bailey, what can I do for you?

BAILEY

I hear Stevens was just offered a fellowship at UCLA?

RICHARD

I know…I recommended her for it.

BAILEY

What…you recommended her…when?

RICHARD

Two or three weeks ago. Why?

BAILEY

What do you mean why…we are short-handed here and it would be nice to have her back. I know she made some mistakes but she has more than proven herself as a doctor with the research she's done on the link between melanoma and cancer…I mean, a fellowship from UCLA is huge.

RICHARD

Bailey, as much as I know you would love to have all of your birds back in the nest, sometimes you just need to let them fly. She'll come back if it's right and when its time.

BAILEY

When it's time? This IS the perfect time. We're short-handed and she's looking for a job. What would be a better time than this?

RICHARD

Have you done something different with your hair? It looks really nice.

Bailey is thrown off-guard by the comment and backs down. Richard takes it as an opportunity to slip away before she realizes he did it on purpose. By the time she regroups, he's already stepping onto the elevator.

BAILEY

Dr. Webber…I still need to talk to you. Hold the elevator.

He waves to her as the doors close.

INT. – SGH PHYSICIAN'S LOUNGE – NOON

Callie is making herself a cup of tea and Arizona walks in.

CALLIE

Hey…

ARIZONA

Hey yourself. So…you didn't come home last night.

CALLIE

I stayed at Marks…and before you get all emotional about it…nothing happened. I just needed someone to talk to.

ARIZONA

First of all…I am not getting emotional about it and second…I never said anything happened…and third…

CALLIE

You know what…let me stop you right there. I don't want to hear number three. I don't need to be counted to like I'm in grade school.

ARIZONA

Really…because right now you are acting like a spoiled brat.

CALLIE

A spoiled brat? A SPOILED BRAT!

Callie realizes she is losing control again and backs down.

CALLIE

Look…Arizona…it was fun being with you…different…being with you…but I'm not sure this is what I want anymore. I just think we would be better off going our separate ways for a while…ok…I'm lying. I think we should just stop seeing each other.

ARIZONA

Seriously…you are breaking up with me in the Physician's Lounge? Can't we just get together and talk about things?

CALLIE

I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE! I'm tired of talking. All we do is talk.

ARIZONA

We do other things besides talk.

CALLIE

Yes…and the other things were fun. Emphasis on "WERE." But it was a time in my life when I doubted myself because of what happened with George and I jumped on this crazy rollercoaster and now I realize that anything you start based on a shaky foundation is not going to work. Eventually it all just falls apart. I just need to take a break from the talking. I'm going to move in with Mark until I can find my own place.

Callie's beeper goes off and it's George. She tries to hide her confusion and reluctance to answer it and instead uses it as an opportunity to escape her uncomfortable conversation with Arizona figuring a conversation with George is the lesser of the two evils.

CALLIE

I've got an emergency…I've got to go.

ARIZONA

Fine…we'll talk later.

CALLIE

No…we won't.

Callie leaves the room and finds George standing in the hallway outside the door.

CALLIE

What?

GEORGE

Nothing…I just thought you could use some help.

George turns and walks away. Callie watches him for a moment…taking off in the opposite direction.

INT. – NURSE'S STATION – AFTERNOON

Meredith is helping her Dad fill out his paperwork so he can be released from the hospital.

MEREDITH'S DAD

Look…I wanted to tell you something before I leave.

MEREDITH

That's ok…we don't have to do the thing.

MEREDITH'S DAD

Not sure what thing you are talking about…you kids seem to have your own lingo. I just wanted to say thank you for these last few days…watching over me…basically saving my life. You have taken everything great about your Mother and made it your own. I just wanted to say I am so very proud of you.

Meredith fought back her desire to brush it off but decided just to accept the gratitude for a change.

MEREDITH

Thank you.

MEREDITH'S DAD

You're welcome.

They sit in silence for a moment and Judy walks up.

JUDY

There you are. Are you ready to go? I have a room set up for you and brought some of your things over from the house so you will be comfortable.

MEREDITH

You'll help to make sure he takes his medicine?

JUDY

Dr. Judy…at your service.

Meredith smiles at her and then bends down to talk to her Dad.

MEREDITH

If you ever need anything, I want you to call me ok. I don't want to not see you for several months and then find you back in the ER.

MEREDITH'S DAD

I will.

JUDY

I'll take good care of him. I promise.

Meredith thanks her and Judy turns the wheelchair around and pushes her Dad toward the exit. She breathes a heavy sigh as the latest crisis has been resolved. It's time to move on to the next item on the list…or maybe just get a drink. Derek is watching from the upper level and contemplates breaking the silence between he and Meredith by calling out to her when Koty walks up. Alex is standing on the other side of the nurse's station and gives Koty a nod.

KOTY

Hey, are you ready to go?

MEREDITH

Yes, just let me grab my things from the locker room and I'll meet you out front.

She looks at him closely for a moment and notices his eye.

MEREDITH

Is that a black eye?

KOTY

Yeah, I ran into a door. What a klutz right?

Meredith and Koty walk to the locker room together and Derek watches for a moment and then walks away as well. Alex notices the inconsistency in Koty's explanation for his injury and finds it odd.

KOTY

Hey…can I ask you a question about Alex?

Meredith is puzzled.

MEREDITH

Our Alex?

KOTY

Yeah…what's his situation? I mean…is he single?

Meredith contemplates for a moment telling Koty that Alex is straight and then decides not to.

MEREDITH

Yeah…he's single.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

There are consequences to spreading rumors…this I know only from having been on the receiving end for so many years. Rumor has it Meredith and Derek broke up…rumor has it Derek has a child with Rose. Even though I know these things already, when the news makes it way back to you with lightening speed and worse yet, when someone is happy about your failures…rumors just add to the pain that is already there. But as long as they are harmless…what can it hurt? Plus, I need a diversion. My Dad is on his way back to health and has someone watching out for him and Derek and I remain stuck in this weird limbo and Alex…well, Alex will forgive me…eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

THE TIME OF THE SEASON

FADE IN

INT. – JOE'S BAR - EVENING

The scene opens in Joe's Bar. Meredith and Koty are at the bar talking to Joe while Derek and Owen are at a table across the room. Derek is watching Meredith flirting with Koty and recalls the time when he was sitting in that same seat.

OWEN

I'm sorry to hear about you and Meredith…the separation I mean. When Cristina and I divorced I didn't think I would ever recover. In fact, I'm still having a hard time…

DEREK

Divorce? Who's getting a divorce? We're just…on a break…like Ross and the girl with the famous haircut.

OWEN

I think that was Monica.

DEREK

No…Monica was his sister…right? Jeezus…my life has become relegated to talking about sitcoms and Ross and Rachel…RACHEL! That's it.

OWEN

That's great man. You keep drinking and I'll be right back.

Owen gives Derek a pat on the shoulder as he tries to intercept Cristina who has just walked through the door and is heading straight to the bar.

OWEN

Hey…Cristina.

Cristina was looking forward to getting to know Koty and is disappointed that she has to endure an uncomfortable conversation with Owen.

CRISTINA

Hey…what's up?

OWEN

What's up? I thought we could have a conversation. Were you busy? I'm not interrupting a date or anything am I?

CRISTINA

No…

Cristina looks over at Meredith laughing and touching Koty on the arm and wishes she was anywhere else than having this conversation with Owen…but mostly she wishes she was the one touching Koty on the arm.

CRISTINA

Sure…I have a few minutes…I mean, what's up?

OWEN

Let's go sit down.

Cristina reluctantly lets him direct her to a table away from the bar.

Meredith can see the reflection of Derek in the mirror behind the bar and knows he's watching her.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

Time goes by so quickly…and the older you get…well, it's even worse. Here I am sitting next to this hot guy with great hair and he's so shiny and new…yet I'd replace him in a second with Derek if I could only go back in time and make things right. But time only moves forward…summer turns to fall and fall turns to winter…and everything that was shiny and new eventually fades…but then if you wait long enough…winter turns to spring…and hidden beneath winter's decay…just might be the possibility of a new start.

George walks in and heads to the bar where Meredith and Koty are sitting when Derek stops him.

DEREK

George…hey George.

George looks at Meredith with Koty and wonders if he can get away with a quick hello. He waves in Derek's direction and continues to the bar.

DEREK

Hey George…come over here for a second.

George stops for a second and then turns toward Derek who has obviously had too much to drink.

DEREK

Sit…sit. I wanted to talk to you about your time in Iraq. I haven't really had a chance since you got back.

GEORGE

Well, there's really not much to know. It was hot, dusty, the food was disgusting, and I missed out on three years of my life that I'll never get back. My friend Izzy is gone…the person I was in a relationship with is dead…and this morning I woke up with a cold sore on my lip.

DEREK

So you didn't find it rewarding at all? I mean, the work you did there…they must have appreciated the sacrifice you made.

GEORGE

I guess I never really thought about it. I was so consumed with everything that was going on in my life at the time I missed a lot of what was important. I mean, I intended to go there for the right reason but I ended up going for all the wrong ones. Running away from people or situations never works because eventually when you come back…the things you left are still there waiting for you…looking for answers. It's best just to stay and deal with things.

In the meantime, Owen is attempting to have a serious conversation with Cristina.

OWEN

So, I know we haven't talked in a while and I just wanted to see how you were doing.

CRISTINA

So, we haven't talked in a while and you think the best place to do it is here…at Joe's bar…in front of a bunch of drunk people…and by drunk people, I mean almost the entire medical staff of Seattle Grace Hospital.

OWEN

Well, you're avoiding me at the hospital and intentionally making yourself unavailable for my surgeries.

CRISTINA

Owen…think about that. Why would I intentionally avoid surgery? It's my thing…I would never avoid a surgery.

OWEN

Ok…I have a valve replacement tomorrow. Why don't you scrub in?

CRISTINA

Umm…I can't…Mer has already asked me to assist on one of her surgeries.

OWEN

You forget…I'm the Chief and I know everything that's going on. Meredith is not even scheduled for a surgery tomorrow…in fact, she has the day off.

CRISTINA

Ugh…I forgot about that. Look…Owen…I thinks it's time that we both moved on. We tried to make it work…twice…and it didn't. I don't see the point in trying a third time. I am the person I am and I'm not going to change. Surgery is my life…it's my baby. I don't want a family or a baby…unless it's surgery.

Owen is clearly upset. He didn't think he could talk her into coming back but thought there may be a small window of opportunity left and it's suddenly become obvious, his relationship with Cristina is over for good.

OWEN

Ok then. I guess I'll see you around.

He stands to walk away and looks back one last time.

OWEN

Have a great night.

Cristina waits for him to walk away and then walks up to the bar taking a seat beside Meredith.

MEREDITH

Where were you? You have two shots to go to catch up to me and Koty.

CRISTINA

Breaking up with Owen.

MEREDITH

Breaking up? How does that happen when you are already divorced?

CRISTINA

Not just breaking up…shutting the door…locking it…and flushing the key down the toilet breaking up. It's over Mer. I can't be with someone that wants something completely different from me. At least with Burke, he understood in the end…or at least I thought he did…until he left me at the alter. Ok…I've been sitting here for like three minutes and no one has bought me a drink yet.

MEREDITH

Hey Joe…set my girl up would ya?

Meredith puts her arm around Cristina's shoulder and gives her a quick hug.

CRISTINA

I just realized why I hate being hugged. It makes me feel like a pathetic loser.

Meredith laughs. Joe brings the drinks over and sets them in front of Cristina.

CRISTINA

Bottoms up.

She tips the drink back and then remembers that Koty is at the bar.

CRISTINA

Speaking up bottoms up…I'm Cristina.

She reaches in front of Meredith to shake Koty's hand and Meredith almost falls off her seat.

KOTY

I remember. And for what's its worth…I don't think you're a pathetic loser at all.

CRISTINA

Hey…I like him already. Say more stuff like that.

Alex walks up and takes the seat next to Koty.

ALEX

Hey…what's everyone drinking? Joe…how about catching me up.

JOE

Sure thing.

Meredith nudges Cristina in the shoulder to get her attention and they watch Koty hit on Alex who is completely oblivious.

KOTY

Hey Alex…how'r you doing?

ALEX

Good…you? I see you found someone to show you around. Everyone's favorite girl about town.

Meredith's jaw drops when she hears Alex basically say she's a slut and she looks to Cristina for support.

CRISTINA

Seriously…recognize.

MEREDITH

Yeah…you're right. But still…that was mean.

Koty continues to flirt with Alex.

KOTY

Look…I get the feeling we somehow got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you let me buy your drink?

ALEX

Hey…why not.

Meredith and Cristina watch the scene unfolding between Alex and Koty and Cristina looks at Meredith puzzled.

CRISTINA

Noooooooo.

MEREDITH

Yep. All the good ones are either taken or gay. Sure you don't want to reconsider breaking up with Owen?

CRISTINA

Joe…keep em coming.

Meredith laughs.

George joins the group at the bar and Owen rejoins Derek

DEREK

Man…I'm not going to lie. That was hard to watch.

OWEN

Watch? It was even more difficult to be sitting there hearing those words. It's over. Like a knife through the heart.

Owen takes a drink.

DEREK

I hate to point out the irony of that statement but Cristina is the best Cardio Thoracic Surgeon in this room…and pretty much in the entire hospital…and the tri-State area…you know…if you actually had a knife in your heart.

Owen looks at him completely unamused.

DEREK

I'm just saying its ironic…I'm not saying it's humorous. That would be Callie by the way…cause she's an Orthopedist.

Derek laughs.

OWEN

You are right…it's not funny. But what is funny is that your wife has her hands all over the new Attending at the bar.

Derek looks over and Meredith is touching Koty again.

DEREK

Yeah, that's kind of hard not to notice.

Derek continues to watch Meredith who is now giggling and twirling her hair with her finger.

DEREK

So, I wanted to talk to you about something.

OWEN

Sure…what's going on?

DEREK

I've been approached by Doctors without Borders to go to Iraq for three months.

OWEN

Really? When would you be leaving?

DEREK

Next month if I agree to it. I'm just not sure it's the best time to leave right now with everything that's happened with Meredith but on the other hand, I'm thinking that it may be good to get away for a while…I don't know…maybe she'll miss me when I'm gone.

OWEN

Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

DEREK

Yeah, something like that. So…what do you think?

OWEN

Well…as Chief, It would be a significant loss to the hospital to have you gone for three months…but as a doctor…and your friend…it would be an opportunity of a lifetime and something you will never forget.

DEREK

Yeah, I talked to George about it earlier.

OWEN

That was a completely different situation.

DEREK

I know. I don't know. Something to think about anyway.

George grabs the seat next to Cristina.

CRISTINA

Hey George…HEY…it's George! Look, George is here. George you remember Koty right?

GEORGE

Seriously…how many drinks have you had?

KOTY

Hey George. I was just going to ask Alex…I have some things I need help moving. Would you guys mind giving me a hand?

GEORGE

Oh…that's right…cause you're moving in with Meredith. I live there too…in the house with Meredith. The room you'll be in is really nice...big…bigger than my room. You'll like it…the room I mean…and living with Meredith. She's really…great.

Everyone watches in horror as George falls all over himself in front of Koty.

KOTY

Ok then. Well, let's get going. I'll buy you dinner after.

Alex quickly finishes his drink and the three of them take off leaving Cristina and Meredith alone.

CRISTINA

God we look sad. Look at us Mer. Have our best years passed us by? That Koty…that guy is freakin hot. Why does he have to be gay? Not that I was interested in having a relationship with him. But one night would have been so…so…so…much fun.

Cristina drifts off in thought.

MEREDITH

Wanna go help the boys move?

CRISTINA

Like you wouldn't believe. Hey…maybe he's bi.

MEREDITH

Maybe…

The two of them take off on a run to catch up with Alex, George, and Koty.

Owen and Derek watch them leave. The two of them breathe a heavy sigh of defeat.

OWEN

Well, I'm going to head back to the hospital to check on a few things. You going home?

DEREK

I'm going to sit here for a few minutes…and then ask Joe to call me a cab. I'll see you in the morning.

Owen gets up to leave.

OWEN

Have a good night.

Derek sees a young woman staring at him from across the bar and as soon as Owen leaves she comes over.

WOMAN IN BAR

Mind if I sit down.

DEREK

No…but there's something I should tell you first…

WOMAN IN BAR

Hey girls…this table is open.

She turns and signals to three of her girlfriends who make their way over to the table to sit down.

WOMAN IN BAR

I'm sorry what were you saying?

DEREK

Nothing.

He gets up to leave.

DEREK

Have a good night.

Derek walks up to the bar to ask Joe to get him a cab.

JOE

It's already on the way.

DEREK

Thank's Joe.

Derek looks back at the young woman and she and her girlfriends are all giggling and flirting with the hot young interns playing darts. Derek shakes his head and smiles.

INT. – SGH CHIEF'S OFFICE – EVENING

Owen spins through his Rolodex until he finds Larry Jenning's number. He picks up the phone to make the call…waiting for the answer on the other end.

LARRY

Hello?

OWEN

Larry…this is Owen. I know it's late but would you mind coming to the hospital tomorrow morning for a meeting. There are some things I need to talk to you about.

INT. – JOE'S BAR – EVENING

Derek sits down at the bar to wait for his cab. Joe brings him over a cup of coffee and two Advils. Derek takes the Advils and chases them with the hot coffee.

DEREK

Ahh, that's hot.

He looks at his reflection in the mirror and flashes back on the night he first met Meredith and smiles.

DEREK (V.O.)

Time is a blessing and a curse. The good times go by so quickly yet the time in between can drag on for what seems like years. We waste so much time waiting for something…anything better, forgetting to appreciate what we have…or to take time to stop and smell the flowers. Then in the blink of an eye, they're gone for another year…and you don't really notice until the snow falls and covers everything in white. It's the time of the season when the world becomes devoid of color…hidden beneath a blanket of ice…putting everything on hold for another season. And beneath that blanket of ice…the flowers hide…safe in the warm soil…waiting patiently for the sun.


	10. Chapter 10

THE VIEW FROM HERE

FADE IN

INT. – MEREDITH'S HOUSE – MORNING

The scene opens with Meredith and George in the kitchen. Meredith is making breakfast and George is reading the paper.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

In Michigan they have a saying…if you don't like the weather just wait five minutes. I've been to Michigan before. It's beautiful. Who would have thought that a state shaped like a mitten would have sand dunes and some of the most beautiful beaches you've ever seen.

Sometimes a change in surroundings is all it takes to recharge your perspective. It can happen in a day or over a long weekend…but sometimes what you need is a more permanent change in scenery. I've come so far and I feel like I am an intern again looking at everything through the same eyes of fear, intimidation, and uncertainty…learning a whole new game with different rules. But this time it's the game of life…and the rules are not conveniently typed up in a policies and procedures manual or diagramed in a medical journal. Sure would make things a hell of a lot easier.

GEORGE

Can I ask you something?

MEREDITH

You can ask me anything. Whether I answer or not is another thing.

GEORGE

It's just that the last time I lived here you could barely boil an egg. Izzy pretty much did all of the baking. When and where did you learn to cook like this?

MEREDITH

Well, I knew Derek didn't know how to cook and someone had to feed us. I mean, the days of living off half eaten grilled cheese and cold pizza had to end some time. And then living out in the woods where we were so far away from the nearest restaurant or grocery store…my only choices were to learn how to forage for berries, eat fish everyday…or learn how to cook. And since I'm not really even sure what forage means…I took a couple cooking classes…here…taste my homemade bread.

She opens the breadbox and pulls out a round loaf of bread, tearing a piece off and handing it to George. He takes it from her and immediately puts it up to his nose.

GEORGE

Oh my God. I love you.

MEREDITH

Aww, I love you too.

GEORGE

Well this is awkward…I was talking to the bread.

Meredith laughs and pretends to grab it from him.

GEORGE

Not a chance. Do you have any butter?

Meredith grabs the butter from the fridge and at the same time there's a knock on the front door. She tosses the butter to George who catches it in his free hand as the other is being used to hold onto the bread as he tears it apart like a wild animal devouring its prey. Meredith runs to open the door.

CRISTINA

Good morning. Are we having breakfast?

MEREDITH

Come on in. He'll be down any second.

The two of them run to the kitchen and quickly grab a seat. A creak on the steps diverts everyone's attention toward the hallway door. They watch as Koty descends the steps in his worn out grey sweatpants and then appears in the kitchen doorway shirtless with his long blond hair still messy from what apparently is the true definition of the phrase "beauty sleep."

KOTY

Good morning everyone.

EVERYONE

Morning

KOTY

Mmmm, that smells delicious. Mer, where's the dishes.

MEREDITH

They're down in the bottom cupboard.

CRISTINA

The bottom cupboard? Who put's dishes in the bottom cu…

Meredith quickly hits her in the arm to shut her up. Koty walks over to the cupboard and bends over to get a dish revealing the red waistband of his aussieBum underwear and a butt that runs a close second to the homemade bread George was currently biting into. Meredith cranes her next to watch. George tries to pretend he's not watching and Cristina nods her head in approval.

CRISTINA

Yes…that's where I keep my dishes as well. The "bottom" cupboard.

Meredith laughs.

INT. – SGH OWEN'S OFFICE – MORNING

Larry Jennings appears in Owen's doorway and knocks even though the door is open.

OWEN

Larry…come on in. Thank you for coming on such short notice.

LARRY

So, what's going on? You sounded concerned on the phone. Should we schedule a meeting where all of the board members can be here?

OWEN

Not just yet. I wanted to talk to you first. Please…sit down.

Both Larry and Owen sit down and Owen breathes a heavy sigh to prepare himself.

OWEN

I am thinking about resigning my position as Chief.

LARRY

What! Resigning? If you miss surgery or want to spend more time in the O.R. we can get you an assistant to take care of some of your administrative tasks.

OWEN

That's not it at all. I'm contemplating leaving Seattle Grace.

LARRY

Leaving? That doesn't make any sense. What's going on? Did something happen?

OWEN

Yes…I mean no. It's hard to put into words. There comes a time when you think about the things you've done with your life and decide what's important to you…and not that being Chief wasn't important…it's just that there are other things I could be doing that would feel more rewarding.

LARRY

More rewarding? You are running a hospital and managing thousands of people while ensuring that we provide the best care to our patients in the entire State of Washington…and you don't find that rewarding? There was a reason those Iraqi victims were flown here. People know us for providing quality care. What we do is exceptional.

Owen looks down and away from Larry.

LARRY

Wait a minute. This isn't something you are thinking about. You've already made a decision.

OWEN

I have. I'll be leaving at the end of this month.

LARRY

Well alright then. I guess there's no sense in trying to convince you to stay. I'll schedule a meeting of the board and we'll talk about a replacement.

OWEN

Thank you.

Owen stands to shake Larry's hand.

LARRY

Sure I can't talk you into staying?

OWEN

No. I'm sorry…

Larry turns to leave.

LARRY

Ok. I'll be in touch.

INT. – SHG ELEVATOR – MORNING

Callie is waiting for the elevator and the doors open revealing George standing on the other side. She hesitates at first and then steps on walking to the back before she turns around, focusing on the changing floor numbers to avoid looking at George.

GEORGE

So…how are you doing?

CALLIE

Good…thanks for asking.

George tells her he is fine but then realizes she didn't ask. Callie is still staring up at the numbers hoping he doesn't say anything else. The elevator stops on her floor and the door opens. As she begins to exit she stops for a moment still looking away from George.

CALLIE

Thanks…for before.

She walks away.

GEORGE

No problem.

INT. – SGH NURSES STATION – MORNING

Callie walks up to the nurse's station where Mark is standing and laughs when she see's him hitting on a nurse.

CALLIE

Hey…

MARK

Hey yourself. Ah-hem…you left these in my bed this morning.

He pulls a pair of underwear out of his pocket.

CALLIE

What are you doing waving my underwear around in front of people. Give me those.

She grabs them from Marks hand and then attempts to explain the situation to the nurse about how she's staying at Marks until she gets her own place and he slept on the couch…but the nurse just smiles and walks away apparently not believing a word she says.

CALLIE

God…I've forgotten what a toad you are.

MARK

Number one…there's no need to call me God and two…every toad is only one good kiss away from becoming a prince.

CALLIE

Well, this princess is not kissing the toad again. Been there…done that my friend and it didn't stick the first two times so why would it now?

MARK

Third times a charm?

Callie laughs.

CALLIE

Well, you'll just have to aim all of that charm in a different direction because I'm not interested.

Callie walks away and Mark watches, checking her out from behind.

MARK

Meet me in the on-call room at noon.

CALLIE

Not if you were the last toad on earth.

INT. – SGH LOCKER ROOM – AFTERNOON

Meredith and George walk into the locker room where Alex is sitting alone.

MEREDITH

There you are. You keep disappearing. What's going on with you?

ALEX

Nothing. For once in my life I can say that there is absolutely nothing going on in my life. I'm in my 30's…I don't have a wife or a kid let along a girlfriend and my days are exactly the same from one to the next. So I can honestly say, that in terms of anything going on…you'd find a more interesting story if you read Clifford the Big Red Dog over and over again.

Meredith sits down on the bench and George leans up against the lockers.

MEREDITH

So, I heard you talked to Izzy. How is she doing?

ALEX

How did you find that out? I wasn't planning to tell anyone. I mean, what's the point?

MEREDITH

You told George because he told Bailey and she told me.

ALEX

I didn't tell George.

Meredith looks to George for clarification and George is stoic.

MEREDITH

Well, if you didn't tell George…then George, how did you find out?

GEORGE

I talked to Izzy. Seriously…she was my best friend before I left and that hasn't changed. We tell each other everything.

MEREDITH

Why didn't you say anything about talking to Izzy?

GEORGE

Because I thought it would make Alex feel bad so I didn't say anything.

Alex brushes it off.

ALEX

Ahh, don't worry about it. I'm glad you keep in touch with her. She was a part of our family once…if you can call what we have a family.

MEREDITH

Of course it's a family. The sad thing is it's actually less crazy than our actual families.

So how is she doing?

ALEX

She's doing really great. She's moved on ya know...had a big job offer from UCLA. I'm happy for her. In fact, next time you talk to her…tell her I said that.

GEORGE

I will. We're having dinner tomorrow night.

ALEX

She's in town? What is she in town for?

GEORGE

I'm assuming it's just for dinner. She didn't say anything else.

Alex gets up to leave.

GEORGE

Alex…are you sure you're ok with me hanging out with Izzy?

ALEX

Dude why would I care. She's not my wife anymore. She can hang out with whoever she wants.

Alex leaves the room.

INT. – SGH O.R. – AFTERNOON

Richard is walking out of surgery and his beeper goes off. He removes his gloves and checks the message. It's a phone number.

RICHARD

This is Dr. Webber.

LARRY

Richard, this is Larry Jennings. How are you?

RICHARD

I just stepped out of a six hour surgery so I'm exhausted and in need of a shower. How's it going? Is something wrong?

LARRY

I talked to Owen earlier today and he is resigning his position as Chief by the end of this month. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind stepping in…at least in the interim…until we find someone permanent.

RICHARD

Stepping in? What did the board say?

LARRY

I've already talked to everyone. They are all in agreement that it would be the best idea. The search may take longer than we have time for and they want to ensure there's consistent leadership. The last thing we need is the uncertainty that comes with a lack of guidance.

RICHARD

I don't know. With Adele being sick I'm just not sure it's the best thing right now. Would you mind if I took some time to think about it?

LARRY

Of course. Can you call me by the end of the week?

RICHARD

I will. Thank you.

Richard no more than hung up and his beeper goes off again. He looks to see who it is and it's another phone number.

RICHARD

This is Dr. Webber.

RICHARD

Hey…how have you been? Oh you're welcome…you deserved it. You're in town? Yeah, I'll meet you for dinner. Ok…7pm. See ya then.

INT. – MEREDITHS KITCHEN – MORNING

Meredith is making breakfast and George is reading the paper. There's a knock at the front door and Meredith runs to answer it. Flinging the door open, she doesn't know if she's more surprised by who isn't there than who is.

MEREDITH

It's you.

DEREK

It's me.

There are a few seconds of silence that seem to go on forever.

DEREK

So, how have you been?

MEREDITH

I'm good. How are you?

DEREK

I'm good. Look…I stopped by because I want to talk to you about something. I've been approached by Doctors without Borders to go to Iraq for three months.

Meredith suddenly feels sick to her stomach.

MEREDITH

Wow…three months. That's a long time…and Iraq? When are you leaving?

DEREK

I haven't decided whether I'm going or not. I didn't know how you would feel about it.

MEREDITH

Why would I have anything to say about it? We haven't talked in over three months and are basically living separate lives. Why should you care what I think now…after all this time?

DEREK

Meredith…I miss you.

MEREDITH

I miss you too. But we've proven time and again that you and I just can't make it work. We've been here so many times that the thought of starting over again just makes me wonder how long it will be before we're back here again. My opinion is…if you have an opportunity to go and work with Doctors without Borders for three months, maybe you should consider taking it. Of course, you'll need to tell Owen about it and he'll have to agree.

Meredith brings up Owen hoping it will be a way she can keep him from going. Maybe she can get to Owen first and convince him it's not a good idea or maybe Cristina can convince him. Her head is spinning with possibilities on how she can intervene.

DEREK

I talked to him already. He said it was my decision.

MEREDITH

You talked to Owen first? Then why even bother asking me.

She turns around and shuts the door. Derek stands there for a few seconds and then turns to walk away as Meredith watches through the glass.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

Watching Derek walking away is nothing new…the view from here looks exactly the same as it always has. The only difference between this time and what seems like hundreds of other times is the reason. Forget about finding 50 ways to leave your lover. Derek and I have that record beat hands down. I don't know…maybe the trip will be a good idea. Maybe the time away will be a good thing for us. Maybe we both just need a different view for a change…although Iraq is not much of a view.

KOTY

Morning Mer.

She watches Koty walk into the kitchen.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

But the view from here is not bad at all.

INT. – SGH PHYSICIANS LOUNGE – MORNING

Richard is in the Physician's Lounge and waits until he is alone before making a phone call.

RICHARD

Hello Larry…this is Richard. Ok, I'll do it…but on one condition…


	11. Chapter 11

GET IT ON (BANG A GONG)

FADE IN

INT. – MARK'S APARTMENT - MORNING

The scene opens with Callie getting out of bed. She grabs her robe and quietly walks around the apartment to see if Mark is home.

CALLIE

Mark? Maaaaaark…you here buddy? Hello...anyone home? No? Not here?

She only hears silence…and a smile crosses her face. She walks over to the stereo and pops in T. Rex…Get It On (Bang a Gong)...and as the music revs up she pulls the ties of her robe open revealing a see-through lacy camisole and black panties. She shimmies out of her robe until it falls in a pile around her feet…and to the beat of the music she kicks it across the room. As the beat gets louder, she closes her eyes and begins to dance, running her hands through her hair and shaking her ass without a care in the world.

INT. – MEREDITH'S BEDROOM – MORNING

Meredith is lying in bed and feels a hand slowly moving up her thigh. She smiles and turns to see Derek lying behind her. When she turns to face him he grabs her by the waist and pulls her toward him so fast it takes her breath away. He kisses her neck and she giggles with delight. She slides on top of him and he moves his hands up to her waist, tossing her onto the bed. As he leans over her, he grabs the pillows from under her head and throws them off the bed …hitting a lamp across the room which topples and then crashes to the floor.

Meredith sits up with a start…realizing not only is she completely alone in the room but that all of the noise and "activity" was actually coming from Koty's room. Disappointed and a little irritated, she pulls off the covers and gets out of bed.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

There is a brief period of time…in between dreaming and waking up when you aren't quite sure what's real. Depending on whether you are waking from a dream or a nightmare determines how happy you will be with the eventual revelation. But when the nightmare is a part of your reality there is instead a heavy feeling in your chest that you can't quite connect to a source. So you stare at the ceiling wondering when the revelation will hit you…because it always does…and there it is…Derek is leaving.

INT. – MARKS APARTMENT - MORNING

MARK

Wow…breakfast and a show.

CALLIE

Oh my God. How long were you standing there watching me?

Callie runs over and grabs her robe to cover up.

MARK

You do realize I have seen you naked before?

CALLIE

I hope you aren't talking about recently…and the times before were different…and a long time ago.

MARK

Well apparently…time has been a friend to you.

CALLIE

Ok…you've really got to stop doing this.

MARK

I wasn't doing anything. I went out for donuts and returned to find you naked and gyrating in my livingroom.

CALLIE

I wasn't naked.

MARK

Oh, I beg to differ. In my mind you were definitely naked.

CALLIE

I can't believe I have to say this but I am going to have to break up with you. I understand we are not dating but you don't seem to get that…or that we will never date again…or sleep together. And yes you are good looking…if you like that sort of thing…but I am not interested in doing anything with you that remotely involves dating or having sex.

MARK

But you think I'm good looking.

CALLIE

Of everything I said…that's what you took away from it. Yes you are good looking…but in an obvious sort of way. It's like saying that models have gorgeous bodies. They all have gorgeous bodies…so the statement is meaningless.

MARK

Wait…are you saying I look like a model?

CALLIE

Oh my God. You're worse than living with Arizona.

MARK

Oh calm down. I understand what you are saying. And while we may have had fun in the past…it's over. I get it. I'm just giving you a hard time because its fun.

CALLIE

Well it's not fun for me.

MARK

Point taken. I will try and keep the comments in my head from making their way out of my mouth cause let's face it…that's where the image of you dancing in your underwear is going to spend the day…all up here.

Mark taps his head with his finger. Callie is exasperated and leaves the room. Mark laughs.

MARK

Hey…do you want your donut?

Callie is standing in the bathroom door staring at Mark when she gives the door a fling.

CALLIE

You can take your donut and shove it up your…

The door slams closed.

MARK

Fine…more for me.

INT. – MEREDITH'S KITCHEN – MORNING

Meredith walks into the kitchen and George is sitting at the table drinking coffee.

GEORGE

What's the grumpy face for?

MEREDITH

I don't know. Actually…that's a lie. I do know but I don't want to talk about it.

GEORGE

Did you hear Koty last night…and this morning?

MEREDITH

I did. I thought he was with you.

GEORGE

Yeah…like that'd ever happen.

Meredith was just about to console George and convince him that he's not out of Koty's league when Koty and his boyfriend show up in the kitchen doorway. The only difference between Koty and his boyfriend was that he had dark hair and was fully dressed.

KOTY

Mer and George…this is Daniel.

Meredith and George say hello simultaneously and can do nothing more than just stare as Daniel raises his hand and gives them a small wave. Koty waits for some kind of dialog to follow and when it doesn't he shuffles Daniel out the door and returns to the kitchen.

KOTY

I'm sorry. Was it ok that I brought someone here?

MEREDITH

Of course it's ok. Why?

KOTY

That look on your face…both of your faces…and then you didn't say anything. You just seemed a little put off by it.

MEREDITH

Believe me…this house has seen its share of one night stands.

KOTY

Daniel wasn't a one night stand. We dated for two years and recently got back together.

MEREDITH

Oh…well…regardless, this is your house. You can bring over whoever you want.

KOTY

You sure?

MEREDITH

I'm positive.

KOTY

Ok…I'm gonna run up and take a shower. I'll see you guys at the hospital.

Koty runs up the steps while Meredith and George watch and then look at each other.

GEORGE

What the hell. Is there a club somewhere where the members are only freakishly gorgeous men?

MEREDITH

I have no idea. I feel like I'm hosting an episode of America's Next Top Male Model.

GEORGE

Maybe they're not human. Maybe they're aliens who came from some far off planet and they're only here to steal all of our wheatgrass and skinny jeans.

MEREDITH

In that case…why would we care? So he's got a boyfriend he's dated for two years and they just got back together. I wonder what happened.

GEORGE

Don't…

MEREDITH

Don't what?

GEORGE

Don't meddle.

MEREDITH

I don't meddle.

George gives her a sideways look.

GEORGE

You are like…the fixer. You need to fix everyone…and you are bored now that you and Derek are not together and you have a tendency to meddle when you're bored.

MEREDITH

Yeah…you're right. You ready to get going?

George leans back and looks down at his lap.

GEORGE

I need a couple more minutes.

Meredith laughs.

INT. – SGH – PHYSICIAN'S LOUNGE – MORNING

Richard is in the lounge and Bailey walks in.

BAILEY

Did I hear that right? Owen is resigning?

RICHARD

You did. And they've asked me to step in…temporarily until they find a replacement.

Bailey starts to speak and Owen walks into the room.

BAILEY

We were just talking about you. You're resigning as Chief?

OWEN

I am.

Owen doesn't offer up anything else and instead makes himself a cup of coffee. Bailey looks to Richard silently urging him to try and find out what's going on but Richard doesn't want to pry.

BAILEY

You mind if I ask why? You can say it's none of my business.

OWEN

It's just time for a change. When George got back from Iraq, I know he had a miserable time there and went for all the wrong reasons, but I was still jealous. I loved that atmosphere…the danger…the unknown. Everyday was a new adventure. It made me feel more alive than I have in months. So I'm going back. I have a few loose ends to tie up here and then I'm leaving. There's nothing to keep me here…at least not anymore.

BAILEY

Wait a minute. You're not just resigning as Chief…you're leaving Seattle Grace?

No one notices that Cristina had walked into the room.

CRISTINA

You're leaving the hospital?

There is only awkward silence as Bailey and Richard take that as an opportunity to leave the room.

OWEN

I don't want to talk about it here.

CRISTINA

What do you mean you don't want to talk about it? The other day you forced me to talk about it when you ran into me at Joe's. Now you've suddenly become mute.

OWEN

No! I did want to talk. I wanted to try and work things out but you said you didn't want to and that it was over.

CRISTINA

So you're quitting your job? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

OWEN

You don't have a right to tell me what you think. You gave up that right when you left me and then ended things for good.

CRISTINA

So the only reason you were staying here was because of me? How long do you think you could have held out until you realized that wasn't enough?

OWEN

It was enough…once.

Owen leaves the room.

INT. – SGH ROOM 222 – AFTERNOON

George walks into Momo's room and Koty is doing an exam. George stops in the doorway.

GEORGE

Oh, do you want me to wait outside?

KOTY

Not at all. Come on in. This little guy talks about you all the time. I'm sure he wouldn't care if you stayed.

MOMO

I get to leave the hospital.

George walks over to the bed and takes a seat next to Momo.

GEORGE

I heard. How do you feel about that?

MOMO

I don't want to go. Can't I stay with you?

GEORGE

Well…don't you miss your friends?

MOMO

Some of my friends died in the explosion. Plus, I'm scared to go back. What if it happens again?

George doesn't know what to say. The thought of sending Mohammed back to Iraq is unbearable but he also knows he can't stay with him. George reaches for his hand to comfort him.

GEORGE

Let me see what I can do ok?

Koty looks at George knowing that the comment may have bought him some time but there's really nothing he can do. They both leave Momo's room.

KOTY

So…you have no idea what to do right?

GEORGE

Right. I'm not even sure where to start. I mean…what are my options?

KOTY

Well, if he stays here he either stays with you or goes into the foster care system…and I know you want to help out but don't make a decision like this without fully thinking it through. The result could end up being worse than if you just let him go back.

GEORGE

I know. I can't have him live with me. My life is a mess right now.

KOTY

Why don't you talk to the social worker and see if there are any other options?

GEORGE

That's a good idea.

KOTY

Hey, you don't think Meredith was upset because I had someone stay over do you?

GEORGE

Not at all. She'd be the last one to talk anyway. That house has seen more one night stands than the grotto at the Bunny Ranch…and the majority of them were with Meredith.

KOTY

I thought Meredith was married.

GEORGE

She was…is. It's complicated.

KOTY

Well, maybe we can go out for a drink sometime and you can fill me in.

GEORGE

That sounds good.

KOTY

Let me know if I can help with Mohammed.

GEORGE

I will. Thanks.

Koty turns to walk away and a code sounds in one of the Pediatric Rooms. Koty rounds the corner and almost runs into Arizona who is also on her way.

ARIZONA

What the hell happened? When I left he was stable.

KOTY

I don't know.

ARIZONA

Did you notice anything on your last exam?

KOTY

I was with another patient. He was next on my rounds so I hadn't seen him yet.

ARIZONA

You need to complete your exams faster. This laid back attitude may have been acceptable in California but it's not here.

Arizona begins the code procedures and is able to revive the boy. Once his vitals are stable she grabs the chart and sharply hands it to Koty.

ARIZONA

Here. Do your job.

Koty tries to brush it off and begins reviewing the chart but is embarrassed by the way that Arizona treated him in front of the staff.

NURSE

Don't mind her. She just broke up with her girlfriend so she's in a perpetually crappy mood.

Koty watches the nurse administer the medicine and notices on the chart that the patient has an allergy to what she's giving him.

KOTY

Wait a minute. Is that penicillin? It shows here that he's allergic. Who ordered that?

NURSE

Dr. Robbins. She ordered it this morning. Jesus…we gave it to him earlier. It's probably why he had a reaction.

Koty walks out of the room and finds Arizona standing at the nurse's station and hands her the chart.

KOTY

I found out what happened to the patient. He has a penicillin allergy and someone ordered the nurse to give it to him.

Arizona grabs the chart and begins frantically looking through it as Koty walks away.

INT. – SGH ER – AFTERNOON

Meredith is on her way to a patient room and sees Cristina sitting in the ER.

MEREDITH

Cristina? What's going on?

CRISTINA

Owen's leaving the hospital.

MEREDITH

Are you kidding? Is it because of what you said to him at Joe's bar?

CRISTINA

How is this my responsibility?

MEREDITH

Well, there's really no reason for him to stay now that the two of you are over.

CRISTINA

You're supposed to be saying things that are supportive. Saying that it's my fault is not being supportive.

MEREDITH

I know. I'm probably the last person that should be blaming anyone for anything. Derek's going to Iraq for three months with Doctors without Borders.

Cristina just looks at her.

CRISTINA

I wonder if that's where Owen got that idea from.

MEREDITH

He did talk to Owen first before he told me and Owen told him it was his decision.

Christina leans forward in her chair and hesitates before bounding to her feet.

MEREDITH

Are you going to be ok?

CRISTINA

You're kidding right? I'm already over it.

She walks away…but Meredith knows she's anything but over it.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

Some people refuse to face their nightmares…even when they're fully awake. They push them aside and move on hoping that if they stay one step ahead they'll never catch up with them. And sometimes your nightmares are tied to other peoples decisions and good fortune…like having to listen to your roommate get it on in the next room while the closest thing to a warm body lying in bed with you only exists in your head. But the one thing about nightmares…is that no matter how far ahead of them you try to stay…they keep coming back until you have no choice but to deal with them.


	12. Chapter 12

YOU SAY GOODBYE…I SAY HELLO

FADE IN

INT. - DEREK'S HOUSE – EVENING

Derek is sitting in the kitchen eating leftovers from a lunch he had earlier in the day, reading an article on a recent breakthrough in diagnosing traumatic brain injuries when there's a knock on the door. He looks out the window and is surprised that he doesn't see a car sitting out front.

DEREK

Hmm…that's strange…

He walks over to the door and looks out before opening it…when he notices a small figure standing on the other side.

DEREK

Well hello…did you walk here?

MEREDITH

Yes…I mean no…my car is stuck about a quarter of a mile back in that monstrosity you call a driveway.

DEREK

How did you get stuck in the driveway…which is not a monstrosity by the way?

MEREDITH

Because I was coming to talk to you and then changed my mind so I turned around…but then I changed my mind again and turned around again…and then I changed my mind a third time and when I tried to turn around, I got stuck.

Derek looks at her with mild amusement…soaking wet with her hair stuck to her face and reaches out to brush it back. She lets him…mostly because she's too exhausted to resist.

DEREK

Do you want to come in and dry off? I was just eating some leftovers if you haven't had anything for dinner.

MEREDITH

I'm not hungry.

DEREK

Well at least come in and put on some dry clothes.

MEREDITH

I can't. I'm afraid I'll come in and not want to leave…that as soon as I look into your eyes, I'll forget why we're here once again. It's why I kept changing my mind about seeing you tonight. I can't keep coming back and putting it all behind us because obviously that's not solving the problem which then returns when we least expect it and no matter what sweet, loving thing we might have said to each other just seconds before…whether it was to talk about starting a family or whether we just told each other I love you…it never seems to be enough to keep the problems from tearing it all apart. And now you're leaving for three months…and I don't want you to go but I'm not sure if I want you to stay either and I'm not even sure if that makes any sense. I'm just afraid that what we have will never be strong enough to keep the bad things from destroying anything good and I don't know what to say about that except maybe what we have is not the great love we think it is…but instead is just some twelve year old boys obsession over video games that goes away when he discovers girls have boobs.

Derek doesn't know what to say but instead smiles and looks down at his feet.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

And there's that look. The one that tells me it was a mistake to come here…that sometimes its better to say things silently to yourself or bounce them off a friend first to judge the impact they will have. But what do you do when your person for bouncing things off of is suffering through their own personal crisis and lacks the emotional intelligence to provide you with anything more helpful than…just jump in the sack…that'll fix it. I've got to get out of here…where the hell is Cristina when I need her?

MEREDITH

Can you just help me get my car unstuck?

DEREK

Sure…Let me grab some things and I'll be right back.

Derek walks away and Meredith turns to look out over the hill at the lights below as they shimmer through the rain. Any other night they would have been a glorious sight…but tonight they just illuminate the sadness.

Derek appears behind her in a jacket and boots, carrying a small shovel. He also brought one of his jackets for Meredith. He sets it down and pulls her to him unbuttoning her wet coat and sliding it off her shoulders. She crosses her arms in front of her partly because she was cold and partly because she didn't want him to hug her. She knew if he did she'd never leave.

Derek grabs the warm dry jacket and helps her into it…closing the zipper all the way up over her chin. He reaches behind her and she braces herself for the hug she was trying to avoid…and instead Derek flips the hood of the jacket up over her head but it's so large that it covers half of her face. He starts laughing and lifts it up.

DEREK

You still in there?

MEREDITH

I'm still here.

He turns to grab the shovel and they take off down the driveway to her car in silence. Meredith can hear the rain tapping on the hood of Derek's oversized jacket and although she can hear him walking beside her she doesn't look. They reach the car which is sitting sideways in the driveway and Derek walks to the back to see where it's stuck. After shoveling gravel under her back tire for traction he tells Meredith to give it some gas…and pushes her to freedom. She offers to drive him back to the house but he says he'd rather walk and sends her on her way. As she drives off she looks in her rearview mirror and sees him trudging through the rain back up the driveway…watching until she loses sight of him in the curve of the driveway. She turns on the windshield wipers to clear the rain not realizing that it had stopped raining several minutes ago and until she feels the warm sting of her tears down her face.

INT. – SGH CHIEF'S OFFICE – MORNING

Richard is unpacking boxes and placing things back on the shelves of his old office which only the day before held the possessions of someone else. Bailey walks in quietly...finding comfort in the once again familiar surroundings. Richard pulls out a picture of Adele and buffs a mark off the glass, placing it on his desk.

BAILEY

So how is Adele doing?

RICHARD

What? Oh hi Miranda.

Richard breathes a heavy sigh…

RICHARD

She's getting progressively worse. The last time I went to see her she didn't remember who I was at all. That's the first time that's happened where there was a complete lack of awareness or at least at some point during our visit that she didn't mention something familiar. It's like visiting a stranger.

BAILEY

I'm sorry.

She walks over and looks at all the boxes.

BAILEY

Need any help?

RICHARD

No…I'm good. So strange to be back here though. It feels like I've never left.

BAILEY

It's funny. Gives me that same kind of feeling seeing you in here again. Like putting on your favorite pj's and fuzzy slippers.

Richard looks at Miranda who gives him a smile.

BAILEY

I can't believe Owen is leaving Seattle Grace. That's quite the over-reaction to a break up don't you think? Did he tell you anything…I mean…was there some other reason he decided to leave?

RICHARD

You know I can't discuss that with you now that I'm Chief again.

BAILEY

Really…cause now that you're the Chief again…I'd like to call in a few favors.

RICHARD

That's funny…I don't remember being in your debt for anything.

BAILEY

Yeah…don't even think you're going to get away that easy. You may be the Chief but I know where you live…and now that you are the Chief again…that pretty much will be right here…in this room.

She waves her hand over the room as she references it and then turns and struts out of the office. Before she leaves…she pokes her head back inside the door.

BAILEY

Welcome back Chief.

RICHARD

Thanks.

Standing alone in the room Richard looks around and smiles.

RICHARD

Good to be back.

INT. – SGH LOCKER ROOM – MORNING

Koty is in the locker room getting ready for rounds and Arizona walks in.

ARIZONA

Can I talk to you for a minute?

KOTY

Sure…what's up?

ARIZONA

Look…I'm sorry I came down so hard on you yesterday. I haven't been myself lately. I know that's no excuse but…regardless…I'm sorry for some of the things I said…or pretty much all of the things I said.

Koty continues to get ready and doesn't respond right away…not sure if he wants to let her off the hook just yet.

KOTY

Don't worry about it.

Richard pokes his head in the door.

RICHARD

Arizona…can I talk to you?

ARIZONA

Uh…sure! You probably want to talk about the patient from yesterday. I was just talking to Koty…

RICHARD

Not here. In my office…five minutes.

Arizona leaves and heads up to Richards's office and Richard heads to Pediatrics to grab the patient file from the day before.

INT. – SGH CHIEF'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

RICHARD

Why don't you tell me what happened.

ARIZONA

I missed a note in the patient chart indicating they had an allergy to penicillin. Look, Richard, I know I made a mistake. My focus was off…temporarily. It'll never happen again…I promise.

RICHARD

You almost killed a child…and I don't appreciate your glib attitude towards that. I'm suspending you for a week with pay. I want you to take some time away and get yourself together. Every time you walk through the doors of this hospital, all personal problems should be left outside. Patient care should be your primary responsibility once you're within the walls of Seattle Grace. Now get going. I don't want to see you here for a week and when you come back I expect your focus to be on your patients…not your personal problems.

ARIZONA

Ok. Thank you. I'll just go get my things.

Arizona…clearly uncomfortable from the scolding…gets up and leaves the office.

INT. – SGH NURSE'S STATION – AFTERNOON

George is standing at the nurse's station filling out a chart when Koty walks up.

KOTY

Hey George…want to grab a drink at Joe's after work?

GEORGE

Um…sure…Joe's sounds good. Yeah, I'll go for a drink at Joe's.

Koty smiles at how nervous he makes George and puts a hand on his shoulder to calm him down which from George's perspective does anything but have a calming effect.

KOTY

Meet you there in an hour?

GEORGE

Sounds good.

Koty walks away and George can no longer remember what he was doing with the patient chart he was holding but continues to stare down at it hoping it will come back to him. Callie has been enjoying watching the spectacle from the other side of the desk and starts laughing.

CALLIE

So it is true.

GEORGE

What's that?

CALLIE

Come on. You were totally flirting with hot new blond doctor...who kind of reminds me of Izzy in a way. So…I guess in that respect…nothing has really changed.

GEORGE

Ya know…I liked it better when you weren't talking to me.

Callie laughs and walks away.

INT. – SGH ON-CALL ROOM – LATE AFTERNOON

Meredith opens the door to the on-call room and accidentally walks in on Alex having sex with one of the nurses and it catches her off guard.

MEREDITH

AHH! Alex…ya ever heard of locking the door?

Yet she stands there in the doorway as if waiting for an answer.

ALEX

Dude…are you going to stand there and watch or what?

MEREDITH

I'm looking for Cristina.

ALEX

And you're assuming she's in here with us?

MEREDITH

You're right…sorry.

ALEX

Wait…check the on-call room by OR-1.

MEREDITH

Thanks…carry on…

Meredith opens the door of the on-call room by OR-1 and this time does so slowly.

MEREDITH

Cristina? You in there?

CRISTINA

Meh…

Meredith swings open the door to see Cristina laying sideways on the top bunk with her feet up on the wall and her head hanging over the edge. Meredith laughs.

MEREDITH

What are you doing?

CRISTINA

Don't know anymore. I seriously need to hire someone to make my decisions for me. I have literally lost the will to form an opinion.

MEREDITH

Ha…I knew you weren't over it.

CRISTINA

Says the girl who's been in an on again off again relationship with her HUSBAND for the last…let's see…how many years has it been now?

MEREDITH

Alright…alright.

Meredith lies down on the bottom bunk with a sigh.

CRISTINA

Come on…I came in here to be sad and pissy and you are stealing all of my pissed off energy.

MEREDITH

I can't help it. Misery loves company. I went and saw Derek last night.

Cristina turns over on her stomach and hangs over the bed to talk to Meredith.

CRISTINA

Did you have sex?

MEREDITH

No!

CRISTINA

Number one…I'm shocked…and two…this story suddenly just got boring. Give me something to keep me interested…something that will kick me in the ass and motivate me to get up off this bed…and by interesting…it somehow has to involve having sex or at least affect me in some way.

MEREDITH

Was I wrong in telling him that he should go?

CRISTINA

Look at it this way…the two of you went over three months without talking to each other…what's another three months. At least you're now communicating face to face instead of through Mark.

MEREDITH

What are you going to do about Owen?

CRISTINA

I don't think there's anything I can do. He's already made his decision.

The room fills with silence.

CRISTINA

I know…I'll have sex with him.

She flips her legs over the side of the bed and jumps down leaving Meredith alone in the room.

INT. – JOE'S BAR – LATE AFTERNOON

George walks into the bar and sees Koty talking to Joe. He walks over and sits down on the seat next to him.

KOTY

Hey George. I didn't think you were going to come.

GEORGE

Of course I was. Why would you think I wasn't coming?

KOTY

We were supposed to meet an hour ago.

George was trying to psyche himself up to hang out with Koty and had lost track of time.

KOTY

Forget about it…you're here now. That's all that matters. Joe, can you get me another beer and what'll it be for you George?

GEORGE

Beer's good. I drink beer all the time when I come in here.

KOTY

So…George…tell me something. There are some interesting dynamics going on at that hospital. Give me the low down so I can navigate the path without tripping over myself?

GEORGE

Low down?

KOTY

Yeah…who's doing who…who was doing who…who's married, divorced…etcetera?

GEORGE

The funny thing is no one is doing anyone…but at one point Callie and I were married and I just recently found out she's gay.

KOTY

That's funny. The two of you were married and now she's gay? I never understood that.

GEORGE

Understood what?

KOTY

Denial…of who you are as a person. You can do some serious damage by hiding who you are and what you value. Life's too short you know. People either accept you for who you are or they're not worth having in your life.

GEORGE

So what about your parents…how did they feel when you told them?

KOTY

That's ok…we don't have to talk about me being gay like it's the only thing worthy of discussing. So…tell me something about you.

GEORGE

I'm…gay too.

Koty starts laughing.

GEORGE

What's so funny?

KOTY

You were married to a woman and both of you are gay?

GEORGE

Yeah…I guess on the surface that probably seems kinda funny now.

KOTY

Too soon to laugh about it though?

GEORGE

Yeah…way too soon.

Koty puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and Daniel walks up behind them brushing Koty's hand off George's shoulder and placing his own there instead.

DANIEL

Hey…what's going on here?

KOTY

Hey…you remember George from the other morning.

Daniel sizes up George and doesn't respond but instead slides himself in between the two of them.

DANIEL

Why don't you move down one seat and make room for me.

Koty reluctantly gets up and moves one seat down and Daniel turns his back to George to shut him out of the conversation.

KOTY

Come on.

DANIEL

Come on what?

KOTY

We work together and live together and just came in here for a drink.

DANIEL

Yes…I find that very convenient that you both work "and" live together.

KOTY

Alright…I don't want to do this here…let's get going.

Koty stands up to leave and Daniel places a hand on his shoulder and pushes him down onto the barstool.

KOTY

Hey…that hurt.

DANIEL

Oh come on…I didn't do it that hard. You're being overly sensitive.

George is watching the scene unfold and doesn't know Koty well enough to determine if he should intervene and decides it would be better if he just left.

GEORGE

I'm going to take off. I'll see you later.

Daniel responds with his back still to George.

DANIEL

Nice seeing you again.

Koty turns to say goodbye to George and Daniel puts his arm around Koty's shoulder to keep him facing the bar and leans in to say something that George can't hear. Before walking out the door George looks back to make sure Koty is ok and sees him sitting quietly with his elbows on the bar drinking his beer while Daniel is now ignoring him as he checks his phone message. Koty stares into the mirror over the bar deep in thought.

KOTY (V.O.)

It's funny…when someone leaves your life…the reasons for them no longer being there become insignificant to the point where they are easily forgotten. The loneliness takes over…and depending on the amount of time it takes you to get over being alone…that loneliness can intervene…clouding your good judgment. You say goodbye with the intention of never going back…and then the solitude eats away at your resolve…and everything that was once so important is forgotten…and before I know it…I say hello again…only to remember why I left in the first place.


	13. Chapter 13

THE MOURNING AFTER

FADE IN

INT. – MEREDITH'S HOUSE – EARLY MORNING

George wakes up before the alarm and rolls over to turn it off when he notices it's only 5am. He considers trying to go back to sleep but knows that no matter how long he lays in bed…sleep won't come. He shuts off the alarm instead…forcing himself to get up.

GEORGE

Ok…sitting up. That's a start at least.

He rubs his hands over his face to get the blood flowing and tries to focus his eyes to the light but can only think about the night before. The incident with Daniel is still on his mind and he's not sure if he should say something to Koty or how that will be received. Unable to make a decision, he grabs his things and goes to take a shower…deciding to go into work early.

After showering George pulls open his closet grabbing a set of freshly ironed scrubs off one of the hangers which he pulls on over a long-sleeved t-shirt and heads down the hallway to the steps walking quietly trying not to wake anyone.

He walks by Meredith's room and the door is open. Her bed is made and it looks like it hasn't been slept in. George finds that strange but tries not to over think it because she could be at the hospital or with Cristina…or maybe even Derek. He continues to walk quietly down the hall hoping he doesn't wake Daniel if he's with Koty and steps on a loose board which creaks under the pressure of his foot. He stops for a second and looks toward Koty's room and his door is also open and the room is empty. Assuming he is home alone he begins heading down the hallway to the steps when he realizes he forgot his watch. He walks back to the bathroom and begins to open the door when he notices movement on the other side. Peeking around the door he sees Koty in the mirror checking out the new bruise on his shoulder and stops…trying to back out of the room before Koty notices but it's too late. Seeing George in the door, Koty quickly turns the bruised shoulder away from him but doesn't realize you can see the reflection in the mirror.

KOTY

George…I didn't see you there. How's it going?

GEORGE

Good…is everything…are you ok?

Koty looks back at the mirror realizing George saw the bruise, and quickly tries to brush it off.

KOTY

Oh this…Yeah, I had too much to drink last night and fell out of my bed. I must have hit the nightstand on the way down. Looks worse than it is.

Koty rotates his arm to show George its fine.

KOTY

Did you need to get in here?

GEORGE

No. I just forgot my watch.

George steps into the room to see if he can find it and then loses his nerve as Koty pulls off his last piece of clothing and steps into the shower naked.

GEORGE

Nevermind…I'll get it later.

He quickly shuts the door and decides to check his room to see if he left his watch in there…finding it on the floor next to the nightstand. Having solved the mystery of the missing watch…he then heads to the kitchen where he finds Meredith.

GEORGE

You're up early too?

Meredith turns around surprised to see George.

MEREDITH

Yeah…I have a few things to take care of today and I need to get an early start. What are you doing up early?

GEORGE

Couldn't sleep.

Koty walks into the kitchen fully dressed which surprises Meredith.

KOTY

Morning guys.

MEREDITH

You're dressed?

KOTY

Yeah?

MEREDITH

I don't mean that you're dressed as in I'm surprised to see you dressed…I just mean…you're dressed…and up early.

KOTY

I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd head in early.

The three of them stare at each other in uncomfortable silence…until Koty hands something to George.

KOTY

Here you go.

GEORGE

What's this?

KOTY

That's your watch.

GEORGE

It's a nice watch…but it's not mine. I found mine on the floor next to my bed. Plus…my Rolex is spelled T-I-M-E-X.

MEREDITH

I don't recognize that one either. You're right though. It is nice…looks expensive.

KOTY

Oh...you're right…it's Daniels. He must have left it here the other night.

Koty turns to leave the room and drops the watch, crushing it under his shoe.

KOTY

Aww shit! I think I broke it.

He picks it up and chucks it in the trash…grabs an apple off the counter and takes a bite.

KOTY

Anyone want a ride to the hospital?

GEORGE

I'm good thanks.

MEREDITH

I'm actually going somewhere else first so I'll pass too but thanks.

KOTY

Sure…see you guys later.

When Koty leaves the room Meredith turns to George to say something and before she can speak George scurries out of the room behind him.

Meredith grabs her keys and heads out the door as well.

INT. – MEREDITH'S CAR – MORNING

Meredith makes the long trip to Derek's house hoping she can get there before he leaves to try and stop him from going. As she navigates her way up the long driveway she sees the place where she had gotten stuck the day before and successfully maneuvers past it without falling into the same indecisive rut. She drives past the curve where she lost sight of Derek and then slams on her brakes as a deer darts into her path. Taking a deep breath…she continues the drive up to the house.

She parks her car and waits a few seconds before getting out in order to gather her thoughts. The last thing she wants to do is ramble on like the day before getting lost in her words and saying something else she'll regret.

As she walks towards the door she almost expects him to come walking out to greet her but the house looks dark and silent. When she knocks on the door and he doesn't answer, she walks over to the window and looks in calling his name but still no answer. She pulls her keys out of her pocket and opens the front door and is surprised that the air in the house which usually feels warm and carries the fresh smell of Derek's aftershave instead feels cold and smells like lemon air freshener.

Looking around the room at the stillness, she realizes he may already be gone. She walks around the kitchen…running her hand along the counter. Everything is so clean and not the least bit out of place. If she didn't know better it was almost as if no one lived there at all.

Then she notices a letter hanging on the fridge. As she moves closer, she sees her name written on the outside in Derek's handwriting…and although it's not sealed…she leaves it unopened and hangs it back on the refrigerator…leaving the house and locking the door behind her.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

We make decisions on a daily basis. There are basic decisions that get us through the day…like when to get up…what to eat…and what set of scrubs lying in a pile on the floor are clean enough to wear again. And then there's the important decisions which require more thought and have a greater impact on our lives such as the conversations we have…the people we see, and the actions we take. We move through the day making one decision after another…and each decision you make drives the one that comes next. There are decisions we make intentionally and those we make at the spur of the moment…like the decision to not read Derek's letter. I know if I read it I'd never get the words out of my head…and right now…the last thing I want is to regret a decision I can't do anything about.

INT. – SGH ON-CALL ROOM – AFTERNOON

Cristina busts through the door of the on-call room and finds Meredith lying on the same bottom bunk. She hoists herself up to the top bunk and lies there for a second…neither saying a word. Cristina leans over the edge of the bed looking down on Meredith to see if she's awake.

CRISTINA

Have you been in here since yesterday?

MEREDITH

No. There's an entire days worth of bad decisions that needed to be made between yesterday and today...and who better to do that than me.

How did things go with Owen?

Cristina has already stopped listening and is deep in thought.

FLASHBACK TO PRIOR DAY – OWEN'S APARTMENT - EVENING

Owen is home standing in his living room watching the news when there's a knock on the door. He looks out to see Cristina standing on the other side and sighs…contemplating not opening the door at all…but regrettable decides to let her in.

OWEN

Hello.

CRISTINA

Hey…can I come in.

Owen closes the door behind her as she enters without waiting for an answer.

OWEN

Sure…come in.

Cristina stands before Owen wearing an awkward looking grin and Owen is confused.

OWEN

What's going on?

Cristina continues to look at him searching for the words to say as the smile slowly leaves her face and she can no longer control her emotions. Her eyes glass over with tears and she walks up to him…placing her hands on each side of his face.

CRISTINA

Don't leave. I know I said it was over and that I didn't want to try anymore but I take it all back. I don't want you to leave.

She tries to kiss him and he backs away…taking her hands from his face but not letting them go.

OWEN

No…you were right. It's time for me to go. I'm going back…not because I've lost you…but because I need to. I didn't realize how much I missed it until I didn't have you to keep me here…and I don't mean that in a bad way because I would have stayed here for you…without question I would have stayed and never even thought of leaving…but you were right…what we had was wonderful…and it was difficult all at the same time…and I wouldn't erase those memories for anything in the world…but it's time to let go.

CRISTINA

But I was wrong. I've changed my mind. I can change my mind can't I…and if I was enough once…I can be again. Just give me another chance. I know you want kids and I think I'm ready for that. I thought about it and I think I might really want kids…lots of them…a whole houseful.

OWEN

Don't do this.

CRISTINA

I want to do this. Things will be better I promise. Please…please just give me another chance.

She grabs the front of his shirt as she pleads with him to stay and Owen places his hands over hers...

OWEN

Then I'm telling you…it's over. I'm done. I will always love you but it's time to let it go. I've already let it go. Let it go Cristina.

Cristina is looking into his eyes and sees that her pleas have fallen on deaf ears. She lets go of his shirt and stands before him…now embarrassed that she decided to show her weaknesses and lost anyway.

CRISTINA

Fine!

She walks out slamming the door behind her.

BACK TO CURRENT DAY – ON-CALL ROOM - AFTERNOON

CRISTINA

What?

MEREDITH

I said how did it go with Owen?

Cristina hesitates for a second…

CRISTINA

He was already gone when I got there.

MEREDITH

So was Derek.

Cristina turns onto her stomach again and reaches her hand down toward Meredith. Meredith grabs her hand and the two of them lie there in silence.

MEREDITH

It's just you and me again kid.

CRISTINA

Yeah…

Cristina buries her face in her pillow and starts to cry.

INT. – SGH MEDICAL SOCIAL WORK DEPT. – AFTERNOON

George walks up to the reception area to check in for his appointment.

GEORGE

Hello…I have an appointment with Susan.

SUSAN

Are you George? I was waiting for you. Come on in.

George tries to take a seat in Susan's Office but has to move a stack of files in order to find the chair. Unable to find an empty space on her desk to place them he sets them on the floor.

SUSAN

I know it seems like a mess but I can honestly tell you what every file and paper on my desk is for.

GEORGE

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to seem like I was judging you.

SUSAN

Not at all. I get that look from most people that come in here. What can I do for you?

GEORGE

I called you earlier about Mohammed. He's ready to leave the hospital and I just wanted to find out what our options are.

SUSAN

What do you mean?

GEORGE

I mean our options…like adoption or some kind of temporary custody.

Susan begins to shuffle through the files on her desk and sure enough, finds the file for Mohammed after only a few seconds of looking.

SUSAN

It appears as if Mohammed has already been adopted.

GEORGE

He's been adopted?

SUSAN

Yes…I have the paperwork here. One of our part-time nurses who had been working with him just adopted another boy Mohammed's age and fell in love with him as well. She and her husband have another child…a girl…that's a little older and they live in a beautiful home in the country…lots of pets and places for the kids to play. It's the perfect situation for Mohammed.

GEORGE

Wow. When did this happen?

SUSAN

I had been out sick this last week but they talked to another staff member a few days ago. The paperwork has already been signed.

GEORGE

Ok…then I guess he's all set?

SUSAN

I'm sorry. I didn't realize you wanted to submit and application for adoption or I could have told you over the phone.

GEORGE

No…it's not that at all. I couldn't have taken him…at least not long term. It's better this way. Has anyone told Mohammed?

SUSAN

I think they told him this morning.

GEORGE

Ok. Well…thank you for all of your help.

George leaves the office and while he feels a sense of relief…he's anxious to see Mohammed to make sure he's ok and that he understands what's going on.

INT. – SGH PEDIATRICS WING – AFTERNOON

George looks in on Mohammed. He's already dressed and sitting up in bed playing with a Game Boy. There's another boy about Mohammed's age also sitting on the bed.

GEORGE

Hey buddy…what'r you doing?

MOHAMMED

George! George look at this. This is a Game Boy.

GEORGE

I see that. That's really cool.

MOHAMMED

This is my new brother Steven.

GEORGE

Hi Steven…it's nice to meet you.

Steven reaches out to shake his hand.

STEVEN

Were here to take Mohammed home today. Are you his doctor?

GEORGE

No…I'm a doctor…but I'm not Mohammed's doctor. We're just good buddies.

Mohammed is engrossed in his game and George realizes he not only understands but seems to be quite happy with his new family. A woman walks into the room followed by a large man to gather the two boys and who are apparently Mohammed's new parents.

MOHAMMED'S NEW MOTHER

Are you George? Mohammed talks about you non-stop. He says he wants to be a doctor just like you. I'm Janeen and this is my husband Roy. I work here at the hospital too.

GEORGE

I know…I just talked to Susan in Medical Social Work. I'm so happy for Mohammed and that he's going to have a family.

JANEEN

We're excited to get him home. He has his own room and can decorate it any way he wants.

She looks toward the boys.

JANEEN

So…are you guys ready?

Both of the boys are excited to go. Steven has a new brother and for the first time in his life, Mohammed has a family. George watches as they walk down the hall together and then Mohammed stops and says something to his new Mom. He turns and runs toward George and jumps into his arms. The two of them hug for quite a while before letting go. George gets down on his knees to talk to Mohammed.

GEORGE

If you ever need anything…you know where to find me ok?

MOHAMMED

Ok. I love you George.

GEORGE

I love you too.

Mohammed runs to catch up with his family and waves goodbye as the elevator doors close.

Koty watches from the nurse's station and walks over to George.

KOTY

You going to be ok?

GEORGE

Yeah…it was the best situation you know. I could never have given him what they can.

KOTY

I know. But it doesn't make it any easier.

INT. – MARK'S APARTMENT – EVENING

Callie is exhausted from a long day and just wants to go home and get into some comfy clothes and crash. She walks into Mark's apartment and is disappointed to find him in the kitchen cooking an elaborate meal.

CALLIE

Oh…do you have a date? I was hoping to just come home and fall asleep in front of the television with a bottle of wine.

MARK

I do have a date. The best kind of date.

He hands her a large glass of red wine.

MARK

I have a date with my best friend.

CALLIE

Awww…you know I love you right?

MARK

Yeah…I know.

Mark grabs the television remote and turns on the latest episode of Downton Abbey and puts it on pause.

MARK

Go get your pj's on and I'll finish dinner.

Callie walks over to him and gives him a hug and a big kiss on the cheek. Then goes to the bedroom to put on her pj's but not before she takes a look back at Mark standing in the kitchen with his apron on…and smiles.

Callie goes to put on her pj's while Mark continues to prepare dinner…Cristina and Meredith are still in the on-call room staring at the ceiling in silent regret…and while George is happy for Mohammed he can't help but feel an enormous sense of loss…and Koty turns the ringer off on his phone so he's not tempted to take Daniel's call.

MEREDITH (V.O.)

The decisions we make have consequences…and the consequences are not always what we expect or want. But in dealing with the consequences you are forced to make yet another decision…and even when you think you've done the right thing your decision could end up affecting someone else in a negative way.

Wouldn't it be nice if the events of your life could be pre-planned. If you could decide in advance the best and worst things that you were willing to accept and then be provided with a list of the decisions you had to make to accomplish that result. You could review your list over a cup of coffee every morning and then move about your day secure in knowing what to expect. There will never be any surprises or unintended actions…which would pretty much wipe out my entire single life…

Yeah…nevermind.


End file.
